Hybrid: Light and Dark
by Jonathan112
Summary: No summary available. Rated M due to blood and gore, but is otherwise T due to mild violence and high cartoon violence. OCs belonging to other writers are written at top of chapters. I own nothing but my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Three Years Later; Sonic's World; Outskirts of Station Square

A young dragon ran through the woods away from the armored soldiers of the Anti-Dragon Knights that had formed when Mobius and Draconia (Spyro's world, no copyright infringement meant) became allies upon the two portal devices connecting. The young dragon had pure white scales, with a silver underbelly, four horns; two curved straight back and the other two curved forward, his wing membranes were a onyx color and his tail blade was about as long as a shortsword but was like a spear point. He also had a large red stripe that started on the right side of his chest and ended on his left wing. His eyes were a bright purple. He also had the ability to switch from running on four legs to two.

He had been running from the Knights since noon and it was now sunset, the sun barely beginning to disappear in the west. He was barely able to stop as he ran out of ground and came to the edge of a cliff and looked down. His vision blurred for a second before he turned around and his eyes were wide with fear as the Knights advanced.

"Kill the dragon!" yelled one of the Knights.

The dragon looked behind him to see the sun disappear and the stripe began glowing and he clutched it in pain as he stumbled forward and began growing and changing colors. The Knights caught off guard are too shocked to move.

*Camera Zooms away and into Forest*

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAH-" screamed the Knights.

*Bones Breaking*

*Flesh ripping*

*Upper body flies towards camera*

* * *

Next Day

"Come on you weaklings! Get moving!" yelled Tyrannis now 23-years-old at a bunch of Mobians running a military training course, "You call yourselves soldiers? Pathetic!"

He was drilling them harshly sure, but he enjoyed the looks are their faces when he used his "Tyrannt" persona, which meant cruel unrelenting drill instructor and having his eyes turn red helped. One fell down in front of him and he grabbed him by the neck and yanked him up.

"Get off your lazy a$$ and move!" yelled Tyrannis throwing the Mobian forward who stumbled a bit before he regained his balance and kept running. He looked at the time and saw it was 4 PM.

"Okay everybody, day's done. Go home and rest." said Tyrannis walking away, his eye returning to their gold color.

*Multiple Thuds*

He turned around to see all 20 Mobians on the ground unconscious.

"ATTENTION!" snapped Tyrannis and they instantly shot up and saluted and he snickered before he left.

* * *

40 Minutes Later; Tails' House

*CONK!*

"OW! TAILS FIX THIS DOOR!" snapped Tyrannis as he walked into the place and sat down on the couch and turned on the news while messaging his head.

"This is Unimportant News Anchor repeating live at a grisly scene where the bodies of at least 20 ADKs (Anti-Dragon Knights) have been found, brutally mutilated, and killed. All suffering gruesome deaths. Whoever did this has absolutely no-"

Tyrannis turned off the news and leaned back.

"Great, another psycho killer." muttered the Terra/Dragon/Tiger Hybrid. He heard the doorbell ring and went over to the door and opened it and a white dragon collapsed on the floor.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 2: Rift

The white dragon opened his eyes to see a ceiling and he slowly sat up and he looked around and found himself inside a house when he spotted a figure sitting in a chair, arms folded and head down. He listened carefully and heard the figure snoring and...purring? He shrugged and got up but suddenly found a metal hand on his shoulder and he turned to see the figure's arm outstretched via a metal cable.

"Sit." said the figure in a commanding voice and he complied and sat back down. The figure looked up and he almost gaped like a fish but his eyes probably gave himself away.

"Surprised? I'm surprised you aren't. You probably know who I am." said the figure sitting across from him.

"You're Tyrannis." said the white dragon.

"Yes I am, but the question is: who are you? I smell blood on you." said Tyrannis, his eyes narrowing.

"Name's Rift and the reason why I have blood on me is probably because of my family...who were killed when...I was 6..." said Rift looking away towards the end.

"Well, sorry to bring up a wound like that. Why are you here?"

"Came here for a new start and a new home. Didn't get much of a welcome committee, those ADKs (Anti-Dragon Knights) aren't very nice."

"How'd you know about them?"

"Was chased by them yesterday, all the way to sundown...I don't remember anything afterwards..."

Tyrannis put that bit of information in the back of his mind and got up.

"So Rift, why don't you show me your elements?" said Tyrannis.

"I have Fire, Electricity, Ice, and...another ability..." said Rift seeming to be...distant on the last one.

"Show me the last one."

Rift got up, walked out of the house and fired a small orb that exploded and created a mini black hole that sucked up grass and small pebbles for 20 seconds before it disappeared.

"THAT...was a weaker one." said Rift, "If I fire more at or near the same spot as the first, they merge and get bigger and last longer."

"Cool. Well, I need to get going. Walk around town a bit, whatever. If you need me, head to the Mobius Military Academy near the northern end of the town...and if you feel like it, go by rooftop. Bye." said Tyrannis before he disappeared in black smoke.

Rift shrugged and he walked off into town.

* * *

Night; Station Square Bank

The lone security guard wolf (Mobian) was dozing off unintentionally when a loud crashing noise startled him awake and he instantly pulled out his stun gun and flashlight and went to investigate. He found the front door literally busted down and no sign of an intruder. He cautiously looked around before the lights went out and he started to panic somewhat. He heard heavy footsteps behind him and turned around only to look up at a massive dragon. The dragon had red scales and a black underbelly but dark purple eyes and his wing membranes were a silver color.

"What the-" began the guard before his face was grabbed by the monster of a dragon and repeatedly slammed into the bullet-proof glass of the teller's booth until his brains were pretty much splattered on the glass but the monster didn't stop there, he kept pounding and pounding until the glass was cracking and upon that happening, he ripped the guard in two, then four, then eight and walked over to the vault and ripped the heavy titanium reinforced door right off its hinges and slammed it down on the guard's mutilated corpse and walked inside. A few seconds later he walked back out carrying a bag filled with gold and walked out of the bank as Police Cars pulled up and two officers went inside the bank.

"Sweet mother of mercy!" yelled one of the officers upon seeing the blood.

* * *

Next Day

Tyrannis was standing on a rooftop overlooking the bank and his eyes narrowed as the stench of blood reached his nose and he wondered how someone could bust down a brick wall, rip a guy to shreds, bust open the vault, and walk away without being seen. He heard a light thud behind him and out of the corner of his eye he saw Rift.

"What happened here?" asked Rift.

"Somebody did a bank job and tore the guard apart...brutally I might add." said Tyrannis before he smelled the stench of blood coming from Rift but he noticed the angered look on the kid's face, "Something bothering you?"

"I hate thieves. They took my family away from me and then...I don't remember..." said Rift looking away before he started walking away.

Tyrannis looked at the kid then he disappeared in black smoke and reappeared near Robotnik's city. He then finds himself surrounded.

"Is the doctor in?" asked Tyrannis without any fear and 10 minutes later is before the fat doctor.

"What are you doing here? I have no plans this week." said the doctor in an annoyed tone.

"Do you know anything about the bank job?" asked Tyrannis.

"No and there is no way I could do that, even a tiny drop of blood creeps me out. *shudders* If that's all you have to talk about, goodbye." said Robotnik turning back to his numerous computer monitors. Tyrannis narrowed his eyes before he disappeared in black smoke and reappeared on Angel Island. He sat down and leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. Without even opening his eyes he dodged a bone shattering punch that broke the tree in half.

"Gee, and I thought I had anger issues." joked Tyrannis as he avoided the punches from the red echidna, Knuckles.

"Get off my island." said Knuckles.

"Your island? It's not called "Knuckles Island" so technically you don't own it." said Tyrannis dodging another punch before he grabbed Knuckles by the arm and slammed him into the ground then disappeared in black smoke.

"Great, another one of them." muttered Knuckles getting up.

* * *

Night

Tyrannis was walking through town, head down in thought when a painful headache comes on.

**"Let me out."** said a dark voice and he shakes it off and keeps walking.

"That isn't happening." muttered Tyrannis as he kept walking and then he noticed something, heavy footsteps following him, he stopped and they stopped. They couldn't belong to Siren or Sonic because neither were as big as these sounded. He turned around and looked around, his eyes scanning everything. He is suddenly grabbed by a massive hand and pulled into an alleyway.

Black fire flashes in the dark, along with Lightning, Fear, and Poison along with a tiger-like roar and the sounds of a massive struggle.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 3: Invasion and a New Arrival

Siren was lounging in the shade when something felt...off about the sky. He opened his eyes and they became wide as he saw the outline of something massive in the clouds and quick as a flash, he was at Tails' house and busted inside (sort of) and Tails turned towards him shocked.

"Siren, what's going on?" asked Tails confused.

"Remember the Zerg I told you about?" replied Siren with his own question to which Tails nodded, "Then get Soul and find Sonic, Shadow or both."

Siren disappeared again and Tails did what he was told.

* * *

30 Minutes Later

Sonic (still a Were-Hog) landed from a rooftop next to Siren.

"What's up?" asked Sonic.

"Trouble. Evacuate the town. NOW!"

Sonic shocked by the outburst complied and within an hour the whole city was deserted.

"Good." said Siren before he whistled and a red portal opened and Crimson Clones, Marines, AT-TEs, Thors and Siege Tanks came out of the portal.

"I want a defensive perimeter setup halfway into the town and make sure some Spectres are on the rooftops and make sure if you encounter a Ultralisk that you DO NOT engage them alone!" said Siren in a commanding voice and the Marines and Clones salute before getting into a defensive position. A long line of Siege Tanks form up and go into Siege Mode turning into artillery cannons and the AT-TEs form up behind them followed by Thors.

"Battlestation, Warmonger, Defense Plan 227-Gamma." said Siren and the two war machines transform and have massive anti-air guns come out of their backs and two Marines get inside them and start shooting at the Zerg Drop Pods coming down towards the city.

Ten Drop Pods hit the ground on the far end of the city and the Marines and Clones tense up.

"Tails, ever use a Guass Rifle before?" asked Siren and Tails shook his head "no" before he was handed a rifle that most of Marines were wielding, "Then you better learn fast. Don't shoot until they're halfway here, unless you see a Ultralisk."

It became suddenly quiet...too quiet, as the defensive perimeter waited. Suddenly a loud thundering noise filled the air.

"How many are there?" asked Tails nervously.

"They're using Zerglings only...everybody, open fire upon them being in range, they plan to swarm us!" said Siren pulling out a massive Mini-Gun. Soon over a thousand Zerglings came into view, all charging through the narrow street towards the defensive perimeter. The Siege Tanks began firing and each blast took out at least 20 yet they seemed to just keep coming. Soon the Clones and Marines were shooting too, their weapons cutting into them yet the Zerg kept coming. The front line of Marines soon opened up as Firebats walked forward and open fired on the Zerglings and Flamers stepped forward also using Radioactive Flamethrowers (fire mixed with a radioactive gel) and began burning any Zerglings that came close.

Siren walked forward, one-handing the mini-gun as he used his metal arm as a Plasma Cannon. Zergling after Zergling fell to the various firepower present but didn't seem to let up as they kept charging, getting closer and closer to the defensive line. Shell casings littered the ground as artillery rounds, 330mm cannone barrages, and Guass Pulse Rifles were fired at the charging Zerg. Suddenly spikes erupted from the ground, impaling the at least over 200 Zerglings and Tyrannis landed in the defensive line, clutching his right side and bloodied.

"Holy sh**, what happened to you?" asked Siren turning around.

"Got jumped last night by however robbed the bank and got my butt kicked. Don't worry, I'm fine. We need to get rid of these Zerg before this place winds up on the Infested Planets List." said Tyrannis before he used his metal arm to reflect light when suddenly...

*MASSIVE EXPLOSIONS!*

The whole road in front of the defensive line collapsed and the Zerglings caught off-guard couldn't get out fast enough and were sent plummeting down onto spikes, impaling many. Those that weren't impaled used the bodies of their now dead kin as a bridge across the spikes and kept coming.

"HERE THEY COME!" yelled a Marine lowering his helmet's visor as he and at least 300 others got into positions and began shooting at the advancing swarm. A Firebat advanced and began shooting flames at the Zergling swarm but one grabbed his arm, he fried it before he threw it off, it screaming in agony but he was soon swallowed by the swarm. It became a close range battle range, the Siege Tanks taking out any still charging in the distance. The Thors opened up with their basic weapons, massive cannons that obliterated any Zerglings in the blast of each shot. Marines were tackled and shredded by the swarm, Crimsons stood more a chance but soon they too were overrun but the battle kept going when a portal opened up and Terminator-like tank came charging through but transformed into a smaller version of Unicron and his chest opened up and a barrage of Energon Plasma Blasts erupted from a cannon, incinerating many Zerglings as they were caught in the blasts. His massive shoulder cannon then activated and a bright red beam erupted from it and vaporized a good 5,000,000 Zerglings in a row before his hands turned into dual Plasma Cannons. Dead-End then sprung from his back and began blasting apart Zerglings left and right, them screaming in agony as his blue beam weapon sliced them in two. Blackout flew overhead firing over thirty missiles down on the swarm before he transformed, landed, and opened fired with his Disintegrator.

* * *

Time Skip; 4 Hours Later

Station Square was in ruins, not from the Swarm but from the battle that took place and it would take weeks for the place to be rebuilt. The sounds of pained moans filled the medical camp set up by Crimsons and Marines. Some who were swarmed survived but were severely injured. And don't think just because Zerglings are small and don't weigh much, the truth is...they weigh as much as a full grown Labrador and imagine getting run over by a thousand of them.

Siren was walking in the ruins of the town when he heard something clatter in the alleyway next to him and he looked down there, Pulse Rifle at the ready when all he saw a tin can. He put leaned the Rifle against the brick wall to his left and threw the can away (correct trash receptacle) and began to turn around when a figure emerged from the shadows cracking his knuckles.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my lucky day." said the figure with sneer.

Siren looked the figure over, who is fairly thin, not very muscular, pale skin, brown hair, blue eyes and he glared at Siren with unrelenting anger.

"Do I know you?" asked Siren taking a step back. The figure then summons a massive scythe and Siren's wolf ears droop.

"Recognize me now?" asked the figure taking a threatening step forward.

"N-now Alex, l-let's not do anything hasty, remember the good times, good times, remember them." said Siren putting his hands in a calming gesture.

"Good times? GOOD TIMES?! THERE WERE NONE AFTER YOU LEFT WHEN YOU LEFT YOUR TRAITOR OF SON BACK HOME, IT WAS YEARS BEFORE HE LEFT! I'M GONNA GUT YOU SO BADLY NOBODY WILL EVEN RECOGNIZE YOUR BLOODY CORPSE!" yelled Simon (being Alternate Version of Alex) as he brandished his scythe.

"AH-HAH! You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you?" said Siren pulling out oversized glasses and putting them over his mask. Simon grabs the glasses and smashes them on Siren's head.

"You hit a guy _with_ glasses...heh, clever. YIP!" said Siren before he jumped back and dodged Simon's Scythe, "I didn't have my Shattered Eye Mimic active, you could of killed me! *Notices Simon's sinister smirk* You meant to...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Siren ran out of the alleyway, arms flailing behind him, Simon chasing him and throwing Rage Bombs at him. A strangely placed skeletal Mariachi Band starts playing.

"I preferred the other Alex!" yelled Siren dodging a Rage Bomb.

* * *

Sometime later; Alleyway

Simon walks down the alleyway and looks around yet finds no trace of Siren.

"I know you're out there, know this madman, I'll never forgive you for what you did. I hate you Klaxon, I'll never stop." said Simon before he walked off unaware of the massive bat hanging from a rooftop. Said bat had blue-green fur covering his body and wings, white fur around his neck, blue eyes, and black dreadlocks on his head. The bat notices strange glares from readers.

"What? You never seen a giant bat before? Oh sure, make fun of me while I'm a bat. Well guess what people, my father was able to turn into bat so stop judging me! And yes, I realize I'm breaking the forth wall so shut up! Lot of characters do!" said Siren before he returned to his "human" appearance and cautiously left the alleyway.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 4: Beat Down

Tyrannis was walking along the ruins of the currently being rebuilt Station Square when he felt something off about his metal arm and he looked at it and let out a groan. He sat down on a nearby bench which was strangely unharmed even though it looked like a Siege Tank artillery shell exploded around it. He sat down and gritted his teeth as he (painfully) removed it from the connection at the elbow.

"Hey, shadow." said Tyrannis and his shadow groggily came to life.

"What is it sir? *Yawn* I was trying to sleep." said the shadow.

"Help me with my arm."

The shadow held onto the arm as Tyrannis began working on the nerve connections and artificial muscles with a small fusion cutter when...

*_BBBBZZZZTTTT!*_

"Ow! Sh**!" cursed Tyrannis as he pulled back his free hand and rubbed it with his tail blade which morphed into a hand.

"Careful." said his shadow.

"Shut up!"

"Shutting up."

He reattached his arm and winced at the pain before he tested it out and it was good as new. His shadow then returned to normal, on the ground and what the shadow called "sleeping". He got up and continued walking. Suddenly he was tackled and the two rolled before he threw his attacker through a brick wall. Simon got up and cracked his jaw back into place.

"Oh, gee, great. An alternate version of Alex. Let me guess, you want to have revenge against me because I look like Tyrannt, blah, blah, blah, blah, right?" said Tyrannis evidently annoyed and face-palming.

"Not exactly." said Simon looking, or glaring, at him.

"So what do you want?"

"Why do you hang out with Klaxon, or as you call him 'Siren'?"

"Because...he's all I have left of my father." said Tyrannis slumping against a wall.

"What do you mean?"

"MY father died three years ago! You think you can just come here and take away the only thing that reminds me of my father?! Guess again! If you harm him, even a little, you better be able to put up a decent fight because I am nothing but a cage beast waiting to come out and rip anything in my path to pieces! And leave Zeph alone too!" snapped Tyrannis his gold eyes flickering between gold and red.

"Who's Zeph?"

"An ally who USED to be Tyrannt but he died...it's very complicated...Zeph is yet isn't Tyrannt. If you harm him, I will ram the Blade of Olympus through your heart and ripped you in half, got it?!" said Tyrannis before he disappeared in black smoke.

* * *

Unknown Location; Abandoned Warehouse

Tyrannis appeared from black smoke and leaned against a wall panting heavily and he clutched his head with his left arm. He felt a sharp pain enter his left arm and he looked to see a bullet embedded in it and he turned around to see at least ten to fifteen thugs who looked like crosses between men and machine. Tyrannis stumbled forward as the pain in his head increased and soon...shadows covered him as black lightning erupted from him and when he opened his eyes, they looked like a cross between demonic red and gold.

"**Big mistake." **growled Tyrannis advancing on them and they open fired with their weapons yet the bullets seem to just go through smoke as they hit him.

[Monster by Skillet plays]

Suddenly shadow tendrils shot out of him and impaled five of them in the stomach and then they were ripped apart from the inside out and one charged him with a massive blade and jumped into the air yet Tyrannis morphed into a mist-like form and covered the thug and when he dropped to the ground, the thug's skin was black and so dry it cracked.

**"HAHAHAHA!" **laughed Tyrannis as misty hands grabbed two more thugs turning them into black and burnt looking corpses. One thug tried to run but suddenly found a hand bursting from his chest.

**"Where do you think you're going?"** said Tyrannis before he ripped the thug in two turning him into dust upon doing so.

* * *

Outside the Warehouse

A certain large dragon was looking at the warehouse, thinking of a way to get inside when somebody burst through a window and landed in front of him. He bent down to look at the person but was shocked to see a lifeless corpse, black and cracked, but was screaming mere seconds ago. He looked up upon hearing a loud crash and saw a dragon...if you could call it that.

It was covered in black smoke and had black lightning arcing off him, short hind legs and huge muscular front arms that were used as feet also, massive back spikes that went down the entire length of his back, his wings looked misty yet solid, his jaws looked stronger than a bear trap and the teeth were sharp enough to cut through titanium, his height was eight feet, yet his length was a good 20 feet. The dark dragon saw him and took off, running over cars and jumping onto rooftops.

He took off after the large monster and soon came to large open area where he was sucker punched (grabbed and thrown) into a brick wall.

**"Why do you insist on following me?!" **yelled the monster glaring at him.

"Name's Vortex and let's see how tough you are." said Vortex getting up.

**"You have never faced anything like me."**

Both lounged at each other and got into a roller-brawl, both biting and clawing at each other, yet Vortex's attacks seemed to phase right through the monster and he was thrown through a brick wall again and got up yet noticed the rays of a rising sun.

"We have to continue this some other time." said Vortex before he disappeared in flash of lightning leaving the monster, which was Tyrannis standing there panting heavily. The sound of clanking armor reached Tyrannis' ears and he turned to see five ADKs (Anti-Dragon Knights).

"What is that thing?" said one.

"Who cares? Kill it!" said the leader.

The sound of pained screaming soon flooded the clearing's air along with the roar of a monster.

*Intestines hit camera*

[Music Ends]

* * *

END CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 5: Return

Two figures, one twenty feet tall and wearing black-orange armor, the other one 6 feet with white palm tree styled hair, claws, and dressed completely in silver are walking through a forest.

"Why do you like silver so much anyway? I never understood that." said the tall one.

"Beats me, I just like the shine of it I guess." said the smaller one with a big smirk on his face.

"You're pretty much wearing a beacon for enemies. Silver is too bright." muttered the taller one under his breath.

"Guys! Wait up!" yelled a third figure as he ran up to them.

"Sheesh, you're slow." said the second figure folding his arms.

"You try running with heavy fur covering your body!" snapped the third figure.

"Can't you two ever get along?" said the tall one.

Second and Third: "He started it!"

The tall one rolled his eyes behind his helmet before he made a "be quiet" gesture with a hand and had his right hand morph into a spiked mace and the three cautiously advanced. The trio advance towards a clearing and see a dark shadowy dragon ripping a corpse apart.

"We need to go around." said the tall one quietly and the other two nod and they slowly tip-toe away but the third one...

*SNAP!*

...steps on a twig alerting the dragon their presence.

"Mike!" snapped the tall one.

"Sorry! How was I supposed to know there was a twig there?" said Mike defending himself.

The three dodge a black fireball and get into defensive stances and the tall one grabs his mace hand and pulls it out and starts swinging it (imagine Megatron from the first Transformers movie) and charges the dragon. His swings are wide yet highly accurate but the swings miss and instead take out trees.

"A little help?!" snapped the tall one avoiding a claw swipe.

"Oh! Right." said the white palm tree haired one before he shape-shifted into Scorpion and launched a living spear at the dragon, "GET OVER HERE!"

The spear impaled the dragon in the chest before he was pulled forward where Scorpion hellfire flip-kicked him in the jaw but was sent flying by a back-hand into a tree where he returned to normal.

"Whoa, he has mean punch." said the white-haired Terran before he passed out. Suddenly the dragon roared in pain and lifted his tail up to see Mike digging his teeth in.

"[Muffled] Hello." said Mike before he released his grip causing the dragon to bite his own tail and the tall one burst out laughing.

"Classic!" said the tall one before he received a death glare from the dragon, "[Sarcastically] Oooooh, is that the best glare you got? I'm so scared! HAHAHA! NOT! I can give someone a glare so scary they pretty much wet their pants! You don't."

The tall one then had his mace arm morph into a massive cannon with an ammo belt connected to his back that glowed a purple-red.

"Eat Dark-Red Eco rounds fool!" said the tall one before he open fired on the dragon.

The rounds upon impact with anything, exploded violently, creating massive craters, destroying trees, and throwing up dirt that raised a lot of attention in Station Square.

The two got into a melee match and the tall one pinned the dragon before he was sucker punched in the face (helmet) and set flying into a tree.

Second and Third: "Brother!"

The fur covered one rolled into a spiky ball and rolled over to where the tall one was collapsed and the white-haired one arced over. Blue and orange streaks then shot out of the tall one's back and assumed defensive positions.

_"Leave the boss alone!" _snapped the lion-like bot.

_**"What Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes said." **_said the orange-eyes snake bot.

Half the helmet on the tall one's face then broke off and the dragon back peddled, eyes wide.

Orange eyes met his red-gold.

**"Grandpa?"** asked the dragon before he fell over and the shadows receded to reveal Tyrannis.

"That was unexpected." said the tall one getting up, his right arm still a massive cannon as he picked up Tyrannis and threw him over his left shoulder. What remained of his helmet retracted to reveal his face.

The five began walking towards the town when the cocking of many rifles reached their ears and they put their hands up, or for the snake bot his tail.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Author's Notes: ADK in this story stands for "Anti-Dragon Knight". Also, just so I don't have to put this in parentheses, Siren(Klaxon) has an age-shift ability which allows him to become younger or older at will.

* * *

Chapter 6: Hunter vs. Prey

3 Weeks Later; ADK Stronghold

A tall figure watches a lone guard slowly pace back and forth between his position and his target.

"Can't believe I got demoted to guard duty." mutters the pikeman to himself.

The figure smirks behind his mask before he cloaks and jumps down and slowly sneaks behind the guy. He taps the guard's shoulder who turns around and gets a sharp right to his face causing him to fall back and lose his weapon. The figure advances slowly towards the downed guard, who is in shock about what just happened and the figure decloaks and unsheathes wrist-blades from his right wrist.

"[Cy-King Candy Mimic] Get back here little guy! HAHAHA!"

The pikeman scrambles to get away but gets his foot grabbed.

"[Cy-King Candy Mimic] I'm not through with you yet."

The guard screams in pain as the wrist-blades go through his stomach, causing his intestines to drop out of him as he's hung upside down by the feet.

"[Distorted, Sarcastic] Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt? Let's try somewhere else!"

The guard feels his vocal guards get ripped out of his throat, yet his throat his fine and he gags on his own blood and he feels his eyes begin to droop yet is suddenly wide awake upon feeling something injected into his neck.

"[Distorted] Don't want you to fall asleep, do we?"

The guard watches in horror as his liver, spleen, stomach, and kidneys are removed. The figure then removes a lung and he begins gasping for breath as he feels more adrenaline pumped into him. Suddenly his windpipe is crushed and both his arms are broken. His spine is then severed in several areas before his left eye is ripped out of its socket. He feels his tongue get pulled out of his mouth a ways before it is cut off and his mouth fills up with blood. He suddenly feels a cutting motion on his flesh and then his skin getting peeled off like a fur coat and he gags in pain and winces at the pain of his now exposed muscles but the pain goes away as he is torched yet remains alive.

"[Distorted] Hahahahaha! I haven't had this much fun in years!"

He feels something suddenly puncture his neck before...

*Flesh ripping*

The figure removes the guard's head and melts off the guard's face with green-orange fire that leaves a polished skull. The figure then disappears into the night leaving the butchered body. The figure then appears in the middle of a wide clearing and looks down at his left wrist gauntlet and brings up a holographic map of the surrounding area and begins typing with various screens coming and going before he moves his head out of the way of a Lightning Blast and deactivates the map and turns around.

"[Distorted] Was wondering when you'd show up. You've been causing quite the problem here." said the figure crossing his arms as Vortex walks into the clearing.

"Yeah, well, you're in the way." said Vortex shrugging.

"[D] Normally I'd kill you and take your skull but something's been bugging me for a while so I'll leave that to someone else. Come and fight me...*SHING!*...if you dare." said Skyler removing his mask. Vortex charges but gets tripped and his face slammed into the dirt.

"Too slow and too dysfunctional!" said Skyler before he punted Vortex into a tree. He dodged a Lightning Blast directed for his head and sent a green-orange fireball at Vortex who dodged it.

"Can't hit what you can't see." said Skyler before he cloaked and Vortex looked around cautiously before he was hit in the face with a left hook, then a right, kneed in the stomach, spin-kicked in the jaw, then grabbed and pile-drived. He then felt something stomp on his stomach and he coughed up blood before he was grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air and got head-butted before he was thrown into a tree.

Vortex got up unsteadily before he felt a sharp pain go across his face and looked up to see blood covering the cloaked wrist-blades.

"So long." said Skyler with a smirk before he arced away.

* * *

Two Days Later; Beach near Station Square

Skyler is relaxing in the sun, hands behind his head and letting the warmth of the sun calm him when suddenly he has a weight jumping up and down on his stomach.

"Come on dad, time to play!" said Siren as a 12-year-old.

"Not now." muttered Skyler.

"You're no fun dad." pouted Siren before he got an evil smirk on his face.

**12 seconds later**

"Hey Dad! Catch!" said Siren throwing something and Skyler got up and turned to look at his son only...

*SPLAT!*

...to get a snowball in the face.

"Where'd you get snow?" said Skyler wiping the snow off his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Siren before he threw another one.

*SPLAT!*

"Okay, you little pipsqueak, you're going down!" said Skyler charging Siren.

"YIP!" said Siren dodging the fist slam. Siren climbed up his dad's arm and began pulling his dreadlocks.

"OW! Hey! No fair!" yelled Skyler trying to get Siren off his back, "Scorch, Mike, help!"

Four heads then rise from the water and Siren gets the back of his cloak grabbed by one of the heads and his pulled into the air.

"Put me down! Put me down! Put me...down...AAAAAAAHHH!" yelled Siren before Scorch released him and he fell head first into the sand. He removed his head and spit out sand before he was tackled by a spiny furball and put into a bear hug.

"Gotcha!" said Mike squeezing his nephew.

"Ow! You're strong!" said Siren before he disappeared in black mist and kicked Mike in the back only to get a yellow quill stuck in his foot, "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

*EXPLOSION*

Siren was blasted through a palm tree and Scorch and Skyler glare at Mike.

"What? My quill got stuck in his foot, I didn't cause it to blow up." said Mike defending himself. Siren then tackles Mike and then Skyler gets into the dust cloud and when somebody clears their throat, the three brawlers stop and the dust clears.

Mike has Siren's left foot in his jaws as Siren has Mike's tail in his jaws, and Skyler has Siren's tail in his jaws and the three look to see an annoyed Tyrannis.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." mutters Tyrannis face-palming and Siren gets an idea and he uses his eyes to tell Scorch what to do.

Tyrannis is then hit with a blast of water at fire hose speed and pressure and gets blasted back into a tree, soaking wet. The seven (Scorch is four due to being a Hydra) burst out laughing.

"Very funny." says Tyrannis getting up and walking away soaking wet. A few seconds later Tyrannis comes back with a Liquid Nitrogen Hose and sprays it onto the seven yet only Mike is unaffected and he just scratches his ears with his hind leg.

"I'm half wolf, no cold-blooded animal in me." said Mike as he tried to get fleas out his ears.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 7: Revelations

Mike was scratching his back the best he could, but he couldn't get rid of the fleas pestering him.

"I'm immune to cold, yet the drawback is I get pestered by fleas! Oh, this so annoying!" said Mike leaning against a brick wall and rubbing his back up and down trying to get rid of the fleas.

"You're pestered by fleas?" said Tails appearing from the shadows causing Mike to jump.

"Don't do that! Only my older brother is allowed! And yes, I'm constantly bothered by fleas!" said Mike scratching his arms, "How come you aren't?"

Tails looks around cautiously before he parts the fur around his neck to reveal an orange flea collar and Mike's mouth drops.

"No fair! Give me!" said Mike lounging at Tails who backs up in an instant and avoids the Wolfupine's lounge.

"You can get one yourself!" said Tails back peddling with the help of his namesakes.

"You're cruel!" said Mike scratching his back at a very fast speed, "I feel like Nuka!"

* * *

Lion King Universe

Nuka sneezes.

* * *

Sonic's Universe

"Tails, get me a flea collar or so help me, I will howl by your bedroom window ALL NIGHT! And trust me, you don't want me howling." said Mike scratching his neck, ears, and hair.

"Fine, give me a second." said Tails walking away, tails and ears drooped in annoyance.

"Hurry it up fox!"

* * *

2 Hours Later

Tails arrives back on the scene to find Mike nowhere in sight.

_BBBBBZZZZZTTTTT!_

Mike falls to the ground from the telephone wires smoking and then sees Tails holding a blue flea collar.

"GIVE ME!" said Mike grabbing the collar and putting it around his neck without a moments notice and upon it making contact with his skin he instantly leans forward and sighs, "Finally! No more fleas. How could it take you TWO HOURS to find a stupid collar?!"

"Hey, they only had blue or pink in stock, so blame the store not me!" said Tails then he got a smirk on his face and he flashed his teeth which gave him a feral appearance.

"Uh-oh, I recognize that look! Don't you even try it Tails! Tails! Don't! Don't! I'm warning you!" said Mike backing up before he curled into a spiny ball.

Tails walked away before he climbed onto a roof that overlooked Mike and then waited. Mike uncurled his head before he looked around and saw no sign of Tails and so he uncurled himself completely and stood up before Tails pounced on his back.

"AH! Get off!" said Mike before Tails scratched his weak spot, right behind the ears and he fell over, tail wagging, tongue hanging out and panting.

"Awwwww, cute." said Amy watching the whole thing, snapping both out of it and both sprung up, both looking bright as tomatoes and Tails flew away and Mike curled into a ball and rolled away. Amy laughed before she began using her hammer to clear away debris. She was unaware of the Zergling sneaking up on her and once it was within striking distance...

*SCRUNCH!*

Amy turned around to see Skyler's foot crushing the Zergling.

"Ewwww, I stepped on something." joked Skyler as he cleaned off the remains from his clawed foot.

"Thanks." said Amy wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"No problem, just keep a better eye on your surroundings. There could be more of the little buggers." said Skyler before he walked off and Amy returned to smashing debris.

* * *

Unknown Location; 45 Minutes before sundown

Three guards are patrolling the front of a large expensive looking house when one suddenly gets sucked into a small blackhole which then doubles in size and sucks the other two in.

Meanwhile, a man that looks as ugly as Penguin and has Robotnik's...body shape, is playing pool inside the house when the sounds of pained screaming reach his ears before the door is blown open with and the thug with him gets electrocuted and a certain white dragon with a red stripe enters and looks around and then his eyes settle on the somewhat short man.

"You the one called the Slayer?" asked Rift pointing a claw at the man.

"Yeah, who's askin'?" said Slayer not turning around.

"My name is Rift. Mind if I join, your other player has become...a little comatose." said Rift glancing down at the fried thug.

The Slayer smiles as Rift pries the cue ball out of the fried thug's hand. He hits the eight and ten ball into the corner and left pocket (respectively).

"Nice shot, you're not what I expected, I expected some hero type." said Slayer hitting the seven, six, and twelve ball into a corner pocket.

"I expected some tall guy in a suit that costs more than someone's entire educational fund. You know anything about the killings?"

"Ah, that's why you came. Yeah I know, the guy calls himself Vortex, he's a dragon much like yourself but, boy he's big."

"You saw him?"

"Hah! If I did, I'd be dead! One of my boys did, his sanity was shattered to smithereens, I had to, uh...put him down, if you get my drift."

Little do the two know that the sun is setting and is barely visible.

"How do I find him?"

"Hang around one of the big banks at night and he'll come to you, so what's the price?"

"The price is..." begins Rift before the sun sets and his stripe glows and he clutches it.

"...your death." said Vortex grabbing the Slayer by the front of his coat and holds him in a vice-like grip.

"Ah, I see, so that's how it works, you probably don't even know what you are." said the Slayer a smirk on his face.

"Pfft, what're you talking about?" said Vortex glaring at Slayer.

"HAHAHAHA! Rift during the day, Vortex at night, is that how it works, you aren't even aware of the others existence huh? I can't w-w-wait t-t-to s-s-see y-y-your f-f-face when y-y-you f-f-find o-o-out." said the Slayer his voice and face glitching before it retracted to reveal a time bomb with one second left.

*EXPLOSION!*

Vortex is blown out of the house and lands harshly on the ground and gets up clutching his head. He turns around to see a charging shadow engulfed dragon, but unlike last time was 9 feet tall.

"Oh crud." said Vortex before he got into a open-topped car and floored it. Vortex then gets out a comm-link.

"Alright boys, give it to him." said Vortex before fifteen thugs on motorcycles come out of bushes followed by three trucks with two 50 cal. machine guns on their backs.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 8

[Prototype-Memory in Death theme]

The motorcycle thugs chase after Shadow Tyrannis and each one pulls out an SMG and start shooting him yet the bullets just seem to disappear upon contact with him. One motorcycle thug gets too close and Tyrannis swings a massive arm at said thug, knocking the thug off and turning him and his bike to dust. One of the trucks pulls up alongside Tyrannis and the two gunners turn towards him and open fire, now normally 50 caliber machine gun fire would rip anything apart (except certain tanks) but due to the strange shadows surrounded Tyrannis, the bullets just phase through him.

Suddenly spikes erupt underneath the truck, rupturing the fuel tank and causing it to blow up and fly into the air as a flaming wreck. One of the gunners on the other two trucks picks up an RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade) and aims for Tyrannis yet the monster dragon dodges it and instead blows up an SUV and Tyrannis jumps through the wreckage chasing after Vortex. 12 motorcycles make it through the wreckage, the other two crash and burn. The trucks go around the wreckage.

Both trucks then open fire with their 50 cal. machine guns yet seem to do nothing as Tyrannis keeps chasing after Vortex. Tyrannis' spiky tail then smashes into motorcycle thug causing him to crash and burst into dust upon hitting the ground a third time.

Suddenly Vortex's car explodes sending him flying onto the ground and he skids to a stop before he gets up and runs into a massive building as Tyrannis slams his feet into the ground skid stopping and a motorcycle plows into him, exploding into dust along with the thug.

"I'm getting blown up a lot these days, it hurts!" mutters Vortex hiding inside the building.

The other motorcycle thugs and truck gunners begin circling Tyrannis and open fire yet the bullets don't even seem to faze him.

*ROAR*

Tyrannis swings his arm at a thug, sending him flying and turning to dust as shadowy tendrils shot out of Tyrannis and impale three thugs before they're ripped to shreds. Vortex watches as Tyrannis rips his men apart with ease and then his mind turns back to what the Slayer said.

'What did the Slayer mean when he mentioned this...Rift? Sounds like I should of killed him, although...Rift during the day...ah...I swap places with him during the day...well then, in that case, who better to hide behind than someone who doesn't even know I exist?' thought Vortex to himself as a smirk grew on his face before the upper body of one of his thugs flies in through the open window. The thug's neck snapped at an awful angle.

'This guy's even more brutal than me.' thought Vortex before he leaned against the wall and fell asleep.

* * *

Next Day

Rift suddenly wakes up and looks around to find himself in some place he doesn't recognize and then he spots the dead body of what appeared to be a thug and he gags before he runs out of the room and begins making his way out of the building. Upon exiting the building his eyes widen and his mouth drops at what appears to be a battlefield with the ruined remains of motorcycles and trucks and then the sound of heavy snoring reaches his ears and he slowly turns around to see a massive shadow covered dragon sleeping next to the building and he covers his mouth to prevent himself from making a noise. He begins to slowly walk backwards when his foot kicks a SMG.

The dragon's eyes shot open and it gets up and looks around before it spots Rift and takes some steps closer and Rift begins to panic.

"Rift, what are you doing here?" asked the monster dragon.

"T-Tyrannis? W-what happened to you?" said Rift in shock.

"New form. You seen Vortex?"

"No, why?"

"Tracking him. What you doing out here anyway?"

"I...I don't know. See you later." said Rift before he ran off and Tyrannis returned to normal and sniffs the air.

"Slag! Lost him!" said Tyrannis before he disappeared in black smoke.

* * *

Station Square

Mike was walking along, enjoying the fact he was now flea-free when he's suddenly slammed into a wall and comes face-to-face with Lesh.

"Stay away from her." growled Lesh.

"W-what? W-who?" said Mike confused.

"Amy! You stay away from her."

"What did I do- Ooooh, listen, it's not what you think. Now, why don't you put me down and we can have a nice cha-YIP!" said Mike before he quills erupted from various spots causing Lesh to lose his grip and Mike dropped to the ground and he took off running. He dodges a Fear Blast and looks behind him while running.

"Sorry kid, I experienced enough fear when I was six, I'm immune." said Mike before he curled into a ball and speed-rolled towards a lamp-post, uncurled and jumped into the air, grabbed the overhead light, swung around the pole three times and jumped onto a nearby roof. He dodged an Earth Bullet before he had the quills lining his right arm face forward and they began firing at Lesh.

Lesh dodged the explosive quills fired by Mike and he dodged any elemental attacks fired by Lesh and the fight continued for a good hour before an icicle punctured Mike's left shoulder, he clutched it and lost his balance falling onto the ground and Lesh approached threateningly with razor sharp Ice Claws, Mike's eyes wide in fear as a nasty flashback happens before his eyes.

Suddenly the ground starts shaking, catching Lesh off guard.

"What's going on?" said Lesh trying to keep his balance.

Suddenly the ground erupted and a green-orange dragon with fifteen tails came charging at Lesh who's eyes widen in shock before he his put into a vice-like grip and slammed into ground, cracking a few ribs, before he is thrown violently into a store through the glass window.

The massive dragon roars in anger before he curls protectively around Mike, its orange-now turning hellfire eyes glaring in Lesh's direction, black smoke rising from its jaws and nostrils.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 9

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 9

Lesh ducked under one of the massive tails swung at him before he hid behind a brick wall (but given it's Skyler who's attacking him how long can it last?).

"Stop, I didn't mean it!" said Lesh from behind his cover as green-orange fire flew around him.

"You nearly killed him, why did you do it? WHY?!" roared Skyler, his eyes hellfire.

"I thought he was trying to take Amy away from me, I don't want to lose her..."

"So that's it; you attacked him over some paranoid fantasy."

" It isn't a fantasy, I've seen the way she looks at him! You know what it feels like to love someone and suddenly someone shows up and ruins EVERYTHING! CD should have just kept you guys dead!"

Skyler's left eye starts twitching.

"You did not just sat that." growled Skyler.

" I did, why did you come back, to cause trouble, I can understand why the Hookjaws wanted you guys dead!" said Lesh.

"THAT'S IT!" roared Skyler becoming Dark Crystal Skyler.

"BRING IT!" said Dark Lesh.

After thirty minutes Skyler is thrown through a brick wall and he returns to his Terran form.

"Okay kid, I didn't want to do this but you've forced my hand. **THE GLOVES ARE OFF!" **roared Dark Skyler as four black horns sprouted from his head, his two front canines became fangs, his fingers grew long black claws, his skin turned a ghostly pale, purple lightning crackles off him, and his eyes became pitch black, and his black dreadlocks got a more feral appearance, **"THIS IS WHAT MY EXPOSURE TO DARK ECO HAS DONE TO ME, NOW YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"**

Dark Skyler charged up an orb of concentrated Dark Eco in his hands before he hurled it at Dark Lesh who dodged it and fired a Convexity Blast at Skyler who just batted it aside. Skyler then slammed his fists onto the ground causing spikes to erupt underneath Lesh who avoided the attack and fired a shadowy tendril at Skyler who just disappeared in black mist and Lesh looked around before he noticed a shadow above him and he was nearly decapitated by the claws of Skyler and the two got into a melee match before Skyler spin-kicked Lesh into a wall.

**"EAT THIS BRAT!" **said Skyler scraping his claws together before he created a Dark Eco Tornado to home in on Lesh that sent him flying into a car.

*Sound of a lamp-post breaking*

Lesh's eyes widen as Skyler rips a lamp-post out of the ground.

**"BATTER UP!"**

*CRACK!*

Lesh is sent flying into another brick wall and he collapses, losing his Dark form and Dark Skyler advances menacingly towards him. Skyler rears back a clawed hand and Lesh closes his eyes because he knows what's next, death...but...it never comes. Lesh slowly cracks on eye open and he sees Amy standing in front of him.

**"You! Move."** growled Skyler at Amy baring his teeth.

"No." said Amy glaring at Skyler and standing her ground.

**"Why?! He attacked my brother AND he insulted my cousin!"**

"You would do the same for someone you love."

Lesh and Skyler: "What?"

"That's right. I love Lesh, he was there for me and I' want to be there for him." said Amy walking over to Lesh's prone form and kisses his cheek.

"I love you Lesh."

" I love you too Amy, but I don't deserve you..."said Lesh looking away.

" I know about Mike, if you apologize, I'm sure everything will be alright, _right_?" said Amy glaring at Skyler.

Skyler flinches at Amy's own hellfire glare and he backs up before he regains himself and begins charging Dark Eco in his hands before a massive tail smacks into him sending him flying through a glass window and Amy and Lesh look to see Shadow Tyrannis glaring at Skyler.

"I'd watch who you attack grandpa." growled Tyrannis.

Mike got up and removed the icicle from his shoulder and walked over to the two.

"So I take this whole misunderstanding is over?" said Mike.

"Yeah." said Lesh looking away.

Mike extended a hand and Lesh took it and helped the dragon/human up and the four turn around to see Skyler climb out of the ruined window and walk over.

"Please don't hurt him anymore big brother." said Mike giving Skyler the Pouty Puppy Face.

**"I hate that move."** mutters Skyler, "Fine."

Skyler returns to normal and then disappears from sight as Tyrannis returns to normal also.

"You really know how to get on some people's nerves don't you runt?" said Tyrannis whacking Lesh upside the head playfully.

"Hey, I took Amy calling Mike cute the wrong way." said Lesh defending himself.

"[Sarcastically] Suuuure, you did."

"You want a fight tough guy?"

"Sure. Put her there." said Tyrannis extending a hand and Lesh took it.

_BBBBBBZZZZZZZTTTTTT!_

"I'm gonna strangle you!" yelled Lesh chasing after Tyrannis.

"You have to catch me first runt!" said Tyrannis morphing into his Tiger form.

*GIRLY SQUEALS!*

Tyrannis and Lesh: "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! "

Tyrannis and Lesh run by as fangirls chase after them, followed by Mike.

"Wait for me!" yelled Mike trying to get away from the fangirl horde.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 10

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 10

"Are they gone?" came a voice from inside a closet.

"How should I know?!" came another.

"Who's spines are digging into my back?" came a third voice.

"Sorry." said two voices at once.

"SHHH! Somebody's coming!"

The door suddenly opens and the three try to hide deeper in the closet.

"You three can come out now." said Mecha-Sally calmly and Mike pokes his head out of the closet and cautiously looks around.

"She's right guys, all clear." said Mike walking out of the closet followed by Lesh and, more reluctantly, Tyrannis.

"What's your problem?" asked Sally towards Tyrannis.

"Anybody ever see a cartoon called 'Tiny Toons Adventures'?" said Tyrannis.

Lesh, Sally, and Mike: "Yes."

"Does the name 'Elmyra Duff' ring a bell?"

Lesh, Sally, and Mike shudder.

"I have to deal with that kind of fangirl." said Tyrannis.

"I feel very bad for you." said Lesh.

"Sure you do runt." said Tyrannis.

"Quit with the nickname."

"Make me, RUNT."

"Don't make me go Dark on you."

"I could kick your butt with my new form even if you go Dark."

"Break it up!" snapped Sally her energy blades activating as she glared at the two who instantly stepped back a few paces.

"Uh, I have to go find Rift. BYE!" said Tyrannis before he disappeared in black smoke.

* * *

Unknown Location

Tyrannis reappeared and leaned against a tree.

"Never get her mad again." muttered Tyrannis before he took in his surroundings and sighed, "I miss home."

He got up but was stopped by the sudden snap of a twig and he looked around cautiously and had his metal arm transform into a Pulse Rifle and he slowly advanced towards the sound. He soon saw something moving behind some bushes and he got into a crouched position and took aim.

*Squeak*

He turned his head to see a Utahraptor looking at him.

"Clever son of a b**." muttered Tyrannis before he swung his gun-arm towards the raptor but it tackled him.

*Gunfire*

*Tiger roars*

*Raptor screeches*

* * *

Station Square

Skyler is walking around the ruined town when his communicator goes off and he activates it. A hologram of a Predator Clan Leader appears.

"What is it this time?" asked Skyler somewhat annoyed.

The Predator moves aside to show a recorded video of one of the clansmen fighting off thousands of Xenomorphs for 96 Hours straight before he is finally overrun and killed before the nuke activates and Skyler's eyes widen a bit.

"Who...was that?" asked Skyler dreading the answer.

"[Predator:] Scarface." was the Leader's reply and Skyler instantly knew something had gone terribly wrong and he deactivated the communicator.

"Should of been there." muttered Skyler before he unleashed a massive blast of orange Lightning on an innocent garbage can and stormed off.

A tear mysteriously formed on the garbage can.

* * *

Mystic Ruins

Sonic walked into Tails workshop and approached the two-tailed fox from behind.

"Tails." said Sonic causing the fox to jump and latch onto a ceiling light.

"Sonic! Don't sneak up on my like that!" snapped Tails barring his fangs a little.

"Sorry bro. Listen, have you made anything that can help me...with my problem?" asked Sonic referring to his Were-Hog state.

Tails jumped down from the light and landed in front of Sonic.

"Yeah, but it's just a prototype and I'm not sure how long it will last."

"I don't care. Just give to me and if I encounter any problems with it, I'll come back to see if you can fix it. Okay?"

"Fine, just be careful with it.

"Aren't I always?"

Tails gave him a behind the back glare causing Sonic to sweat-drop. Tails then walks over to a cabinet, opens it and pulls out a small blue-white watch-like object and puts it on Sonic's wrist.

"Just press the blue button to activate it and the red to deactivate it. I've only been able to make it work during the day, so at night you have to deal with being a Were-Hog. Sorry, Sonic." said Tails.

"Better than nothing. Thanks Tails." said Sonic before he pressed the blue button and returned to his normal form.

"Now this is more like it. See ya Tails!" said Sonic before he sped off throwing up dust as he ran off as a blue streak and Tails smiled before he continued working on the Tornado.

* * *

Station Square

Scorch unwittingly stumbled upon a group of the Slayer's thugs and hid around a corner until the last one walked by him before he was pulled into the corner by silver tentacles and the thug walked back out, but he pulsed silver for a second before he caught up to the group.

"Hey Fred, you okay?" asked one of the other thugs.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine just...a little hangover from last night." replied "Fred" and the group bursts into laughter.

'Brother, if you can hear me, I'm infiltrating the Slayer's base for information on Vortex.' thought Scorch/Fred as he walked towards a large warehouse that had tons of guards surrounding it.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	11. Chapter 11

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 11: Why Scorch Hates Computers

"Fred" entered the warehouse and instantly found the computer room and sat at one of the thousands of desks that had a computer and his mind went blank.

'What do I do now?' thought "Fred".

'WHAT?! I thought you knew how to use a computer!' yelled Skyler into his head.

'Uh, no. If you haven't forgotten, unlike you and Mike, I spent most of my life in the Wastelands where there are _no computers!_'

'AAAAH! Why didn't you have somebody else do this job?!'

'Because I was the only one in the area! Forget it, I'm pressing the blue button'

"Fred" presses the blue button.

'Well?' came Skyler's voice.

'The computer's avatar is mooning me.' deadpanned "Fred" as his eyebrow twitched.

After at least an hour of explaining, "Fred" found what he was looking for but it shocked him.

'Okay, I'll be leaving now.' thought "Fred" getting up and he got one foot out the doorway before...

"Please log off." said a computerized voice and Fred walked over to the computer and shut it off and turned around but...

"Please log off."

He shuts it off.

"Log off."

Off.

"Log off."

Off

"Log off"

Off.

"Please log o-"

"Fred" smashes the computer.

"THERE!" snaps "Fred" with two tick marks on his forehead and steam rising from his head.

"Warning. Intruder alert. Computer 125B has been destroyed. Report to Computer Room immediately." said another computerized voice as alarms went off.

"I hate computers." mutter "Fred" before at least 50 guards stormed into the room and pointed their weapons at him and laser lines appeared on his chest.

"Fred?" asked one of the guards confused.

"Mmm, not quite." said "Fred" before he shape-shifted back into Scorch and had his claws become massive claws.

The guards open fired upon Scorch and one fired a grenade and it exploded but when the smoke cleared an organic silvery shield was protecting Scorch before it morphed back into his clawed hand.

"Too slow." said Scorch before he charged and sliced a guard in five pieces and decapitated another at once. One of his tails then impaled a guard in the spine and said guard then turned on his allies and began shooting at them before he exploded into silvery powder. Scorch then dodge-rolled under a barrage of bullets before he launched his fist at the guard and impaled him in the chest before he yanked back and ripped out the guard's beating heart which Scorch crushed in his hands, killing the guard.

Blood flew everywhere as the guards where ripped to shreds by Scorch and then he used a Gold Lightning Fury and the explosion wiped the warehouse (and part of the nearby street) off the map. A lone guard got up, clutching his shoulder when he heard a groan and ran over to another one who was buried somewhat under debris and helped him up.

"Where's the boss? We need to warn him." said the second one.

"North side of Station Square, where the damage was minimal. Shall I call for transport?" asked the first one before he gasped and clutched at the bladed hand impaling him in the chest.

"That won't be necessary." said the second guard shape-shifting back into Scorch before he removed his blade hand from the now lifeless guard's chest. He then pressed a button on the earpiece he had in his left ear.

"Skyler, north side of Station Square." said Scorch into the earpiece.

"Roger. Moving in." came Skyler's voice.

* * *

The Slayer's Mansion

A tall figure dropped down from a palm tree and grabbed a guard from behind, pulling him into shadows where he ripped out the guard's intestines, lungs, and heart and then cloaked, advancing deeper into the mansion.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	12. Chapter 12

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 12: Skyler vs. Slayer

A lone guard on the rooftop was dropping in and out of sleeping when he suddenly heard something behind him and he turned around to see nothing. He shrugged and turned back towards his original position but before he could even gasp, his head was sent flying by a backhand and his now headless body dropped into the small artificial pond below.

Soon bodies; headless, skinned, or both, were hanging from the rooftop and a figure dropped into a hallway of the mansion and began looking around when lights suddenly flashed on, blinding him for a second.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A rat in the belfry? You come to my home, kill my men, you're gonna pay!" yelled the Slayer from inside a mechanized mech suit.

Liquid Nitrogen missiles erupted from the shoulder launchers and headed towards the figure who easily dodged them before he threw a Smart Disc at the left launcher and cut it off and it boomeranged back taking off the right one also before the figure caught it and threw an EMP bomb at the mech suit, taking it out and Slayer dropped out of it before he was yanked up by the collar and came face to face with his attacker who was wearing a black-red helmet that suddenly retracted and he gagged on the smoke coming out of the now open helmet.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, the cigars I smoke stink, I don't really give a shi*! Now tell me what I want to know before I blow your slagging head off!" snapped Skyler moving his cigar to the left side of his mouth.

"*Cough! cough!* Fine...*cough*...I'll tell ya. What do you want to know?" said the Slayer.

"What do you know about Vortex?"

The Slayer's face contorts into a wicked grin before he starts laughing like a madman.

"HA HAH HA HAH! YOU don't know WHO he is?! HAHAHA! That's a laugh! He's Rift by day, Vortex by night. Something about the red stripe he has, neither know of each others' existence, I bet the little guy would deny the accusation if somebody told him unless they had proof! HAHAHA!" laughed the Slayer before Skyler got a sadistic grin on his face.

"Good. Now then...look into my eye..." said Skyler activating his Shattered Eye and, of course, Slayer made the mistake of doing what he was told.

Five seconds later, Slayer was screaming at the top of his lungs, eyes wide in fear, and sweat flowing from his forehead in a mad stream. Skyler then tossed him onto the nearby couch and walked out of the mansion before he pressed a button on his left gauntlet and the mansion exploded in a fiery inferno. He then brought his helmet back on and activated the built-in comm-link.

"Mike, hunt down Rift." said Skyler.

"Rift? Why not Vortex?" came the reply.

"They're the same and besides, it's too dangerous."

"I'll be fine, if anything goes wrong, I'll call you guys for backup, trust me."

"I know I'm gonna regret this..."

* * *

Near the Second Station Square Bank

Mike watched as Vortex busted through the doors and then he jumped behind Vortex.

"Alright buster, freeze!" said Mike bringing out his quills.

Vortex turned around and glared at Wolfupine who gulped nervously.

"Never mind, go back to what you were doing." said Mike before he curled into a ball and revved off with Vortex after him.

"Guys, HELP!" yelled Mike into his comm-link as he avoided the Lightning Blasts from Vortex as he tried to get away.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	13. Chapter 13

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 13: Rift...meet Vortex

Vortex chased after the rolling Wolfupine until they came to a large clearing where he was sent flying into a tree and got up glaring at the white-haired sliver-glad Hydra/Terran Hybrid who shape-shifted into the Protoss Dark Templar Prelate Zeratul and disappeared from sight in grey smoke that seemed to move as if something ran through it.

Vortex was then sucker punched from behind by Skyler who cracked his knuckles and neck before he unsheathed his wrist-blades. Mike uncurled and jumped up before he made his quills stand on end.

"Three against one? Hardly fair." said Vortex before he got kicked in the head by Zeratul/Scorch.

" 'Fair' isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" said Zeratul/Scorch before he disappeared again.

Vortex charged Mike only to get three quills embedded in his chest before they blew him back and into the waiting grasp of Skyler who pile-drived him into the ground and then kicked him into a tree. Skyler then pinned him down and looked him directly in the face.

"Sleep tight." said Skyler rearing his fist back and...

* * *

Morning; Hidden Shack

6AM Local Time

Rift shot awake and looked around in panic and then noticed his arms were tied behind his back and his legs were tied to the legs of the chair he was sitting on. He then smelled something...gross in the air and he nearly gagged when he realized what the smell was...burnt flesh.

"Don't bother insulting my cigars brat." came a stern and battle-hardened voice from the shadows before he saw two orange eyes glaring at him and the figure stepped out to reveal Skyler and Rift gulped.

"Now then, you tell me what I want to know and _maybe_ you can leave here..._alive_." said Skyler.

"What?" asked Rift, eyes wide in fear before he was hit with a blast of Force Lightning (basic blue Lightning).

"I ask the questions here brat. Now, tell me what you've been hiding."

"W-what? I-I haven't hidden anything. AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" screamed Rift as he was hit with another blast.

"Wrong answer! Tell me the truth!"

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

"Talk!"

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

"Talk, d**n you!"

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

* * *

3 Hours Later

9AM Local Time (Story-wise, not real world)

Rift's eyes were heavy, his muscles twitching uncontrollably, his skin and scales searing from all the Lightning, his mouth dry and painful, he had cut marks from the red-black razor-edged whip Skyler had used on his back and his wings felt broken. He looked up hesitantly when he heard the door open and he saw Tyrannis enter, but the glare the grey-scaled, black-striped, tan-skinned Terran/Dragon/Tiger Hybrid sent him crushed any hopes he had of getting out of here and he looked down.

"Rift." said Tyrannis calmly, no emotion on his face and Rift hesitantly looked up again to look directly into the red-black "X"...

* * *

Rift's Mindscape

Rift found his arms and hands free, the pain gone, but in a bleak lifeless, shapeless, and colorless world.

"[Distant and Echoing] Welcome to your Mindscape Rift. Let's see what dirty secrets you're hiding, shall we?" came Tyrannis' voice.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Rift confused before he was punched in the stomach by an invisible force causing him to keel over.

"Don't play dumb with me!" snapped the disembodied voice, "You've been lying to me from the start! I knew I smelled blood on you and it was fresh! Next, is how you didn't want to talk about your family, and how about the time I was chasing Vortex but the next day I awake to find YOU AT SAME EXACT AREA! Then when my grandfather cut Vortex with his wrist-blades and got some of the guy's blood on his said blades, he did a DNA test. And guess who matched up?"

Rift began backing away before he was grabbed by the throat and looked directly into the demonic red eyes of Tyrannis.

"You Rift! _YOU are Vortex!_" snapped Tyrannis.

"N-no..." said Rift in a hushed whisper, eyes wide.

"Don't believe me? Take a look in the mirror!" said Tyrannis throwing him in front of "mirror".

And indeed, Rift's "reflection" looked like him but was bigger and more muscular and had red scales with a black underbelly, dark purple eyes and his wing membranes were a silver color.

Rift back-peddled away from mirror and came face-to-face with Tyrannis.

"[Demonic] Get out of my sight." growled Tyrannis before the Mindscape faded away.

* * *

Hidden Shack

Rift opened his eyes wide in panic and he looked around franticly before he calmed down and noticed his arms, legs, and wings were untied and his wounds were healed. He hesitantly walked over to a mirror and saw a flash of Vortex in the mirror before it became him again and he walked sadly out of the shack and began walking in a random direction as a crow (with a red-black eye) watched him.

"Caw!" cried the crow before it took off, slowly following him.

It began to rain as Rift walked on, tears streaming down his face.

'How long have I lied to myself?' thought the white dragon, unaware of his glowing red stripe and for once...he didn't change at all. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't noticed the plant-like man slowly following him.

"Skyler and Tyrannis were too harsh, they broke the kid's heart. **He's a murderer and a liar, what do you expect? **You're no help. He's only twelve. **I don't care, the kid brought it upon himself." **said Zetsu slowly following Rift.

Rift completely unaware of the two (White and Black Zetsu are considered one) following him as he left the area surrounding Mystic Ruins and Station Square and disappeared into the desert.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	14. Chapter 14

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 14

Rift narrating: I searched for Vortex, and the truth, found them both, didn't like what I saw, wish to hell I could forget it all. Everything Vortex did, the murders, the robberies, the many times he tried to kill my friends, I remember it all. Damn you Vortex, damn you for dooming me to this.

But soon Rift encounters a small child, barely five years old.

"Help me! Save me from the monster!" said the child in fear

"Are you okay?" asked Rift

"Get it away from me!"

A massive creature blasts out of the sand. It was a huge metallic scorpion with a hissing face. Rift fires a volley of Lightning at the metal scorpion but it doesn't seem to effect the monster before it tries to impale him with its tail which he easily dodges. After at least thirty to forty minutes of fighting the scorpion's red eyes fade to black.

"Thank you big black dragon dude!" said the child almost sounding like Chip.

"Black dragon du-oh, that was unexpected." said Vortex looking himself over and noticing he's no longer Rift, 'Maybe Tyrannis Shattered eye must have killed Vortex off but the power is still there. Only one way to find out.'

Vortex shrinks back into Rift and turns to see that the kid had gone. With a shrug he slowly walks towards Mystic Falls again.

Meanwhile the child grins insanely at the white dragon. He then ages and changes into a black-cloak and blue-green mask wearing Terran.

"Looks like there's some good in him after all. Okay Scorponok, you're clear." said Siren.

*Loud groan*

Scorponok then transforms. His claws retract into his arms to be replaced by four claw-like fingers, his tail moves up to his mid-back, and his head resembles Blackout's in a way (has four eyes, two on each side), and then his tail comically falls off and hits him on the head.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this. Blackout's gonna be pissed!" muttered the scorpion-like robot before he picked up his tail and began walking back towards Station Square, mumbling something about "strangling a blue-green idiot".

Siren just chuckled at the alledged "death threat" before he made certain hand signs.

"Hiding-like-A-Mole Technique!" said Siren before he disappeared underground.

"Why didn't we think of that? **Because you're too stupid to do so.****"** said a sweaty Zetsu before he too disappeared underground, but he looked like he merged with the ground.

* * *

Station Square; 2 Hours Later

Siren emerged from the ground and looked around before he sighed and began walking towards Mystic Ruins when a scythe phased through him and he turned around to see an enraged Simon.

"You need to let go of your anger." deadpanned Siren.

"Shut it idiot!" snapped Simon taking another swing at Siren but found himself sucked into a vortex and then "spit out" over the beach, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS!"

* * *

END CHAPTER


	15. Chapter 15

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 15

Skyler is walking through town when he stops and turns around and throws somebody, or something through a brick wall. The figure gets out of the debris and his bladed arms are pulsing a sickly green color and Skyler retracts his helmet causing the built up smoke inside to fill the air.

"A symbiote? And I thought having a brother with his DNA infused with both Thing and symbiot (Prototype-like) DNA was bad enough." said Skyler bringing out his wrist-blades, glaive, Plasma Caster, and tail.

"Prepare to die." said symbiot as he formed his hands into three-fingered claws and charged Skyler only to have his attack parried and receive a deep gash across the back. Skyler then becomes a blur as he rushes forward, grabs the symbiot, and arcs to an old castle-like ruin and drops the symbiot on the ruined walls and appears a few feet in front of the symbiot.

"I have no idea why you are here, but you will die today." said Skyler getting into a defensive stance.

The symbiote scrapped his claws together before he charged but wound up hitting air.

"Thousand Years of Death!"

The symbiote was sent flying into a ruined tower before he was grabbed and thrown through a wooden door and got to his hands and knees as Skyler entered and once the Terran got close rammed his three claws into his stomach and ripped them out with a smirk, but instead of Skyler dropping, his facial skin started peeling off to reveal a blue skull and his eyes became blue fire.

*Demonic Roar*

The tower exploded in a fiery blue explosion and the symbiote landed on his back and he looked up to see a three-tailed, four-winged, two-skeletal-headed blue flaming dragon as big as a Golem (from the Legend of Spyro universe) glaring down at him with blue flaming eyes. The blue flaming gigantic dragon then inhales and the symbiote's choice of words for the current situation are; "Shit."

*Dragon roaring as blue fire consumes the symbiote who screams in pain*

* * *

Station Square Beach

Siren is relaxing against a palm tree when his eye snaps open and he looks around before he notices a shadow looming over him and then his eyes widen as he sees...Symbonik coming down at him with a massive blade arm.

"EEEEEKKKK!" screamed Siren before the sand exploded and Symbonik gets up with a smirk on his face, before Siren phases out of the ground and throws sand in his eyes.

"YAY!" said Siren as he threw confetti in the air.

Symbonik growled before he charged Siren who ducked under the massive blade arm and then Siren noticed something, this time Symbonik was glowing a faint sickly green.

"And I thought Robuttnik was fatty." said Siren side-stepping a swing, hands behind his back.

"I'M NOT FAT!" snapped Symbonik.

"[Sarcastically] Suuuure, you aren't."

"Why you-! I'm gonna enjoy ripping you apart and putting you back together just so I can do it again!"

"Like to see you try Fatnik!"

Before Siren could react, Symbonik's blade-arm rammed him through in the stomach.

"I win." growled Symbonik, a sadistic grin plastered on his face before Siren returned to his Wolf/Dragon form with an equally, yet not sadistic, insane grin.

*Loud Crack!*

Siren's head seem to split in two without breaking the skin causing Symbonik to turn somewhat white.

*Loud Rumbling*

Siren chest exploded as his head ripped in two, his metal arm fell off and became alive as it sprouted centipede like legs and was replaced by a serrated blade-arm, his right arm formed into a three-fingered claw, his tail split in half as black fire erupted along his back. Teeth sprouted along the splits of his head and red tentacles shot out of his exploded chest as the sides seemed to grow teeth.

At this sight, Symbonik turned completely white, his eyes wide in fear, his knees knocking together, and his bowels emptied themselves into his pants.

"What were you saying-"

"-about taking me apart and putting me back together?" said Mutant Siren's half-heads with smirks.

Symbonik gulped, "Oh shit."

* * *

END CHAPTER


	16. Chapter 16

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 16

Tyrannis was drinking a can of Pepsi when eight symbiotes drop down around him, all having claws or blade-arms. They got ready to attack but Tyrannis stopped them with a "one minute" gesture and they waited. Once he finished the pop can, he let out a sigh. One of them charged and he smashed the can through the symbiot's eye and he held up his hand in another "one minute" gesture and they...complied again.

Tyrannis then morphed into his Tiger/Rex/Dragon Hybrid form (normal form, in other words) and then he went bipedal and lurched forward as his muscles increased in size, black smoke began creeping over his scales, his height increase as did his length until he became Shadow Tyrannis again; this time 9-1/2 feet tall and 20 feet long.

*Monstrous Roar*

The Stealers (sickly green glowing symbiotes) backed up in surprise before they charged and Tyrannis swung his massive arm and hit a Stealer square in the chest causing him to go flying and hit smack into a lamp-post and turn into black dust. Black fire erupts from Tyrannis' jaws catching one Stealer on fire and burning him to crisp before another one is impaled on Tyrannis' tail and disintegrates into black dust. Six more Stealers then jump down around Tyrannis surrounding him before a silvery mace impales one in the stomach from behind and silver spikes erupt from out of his body, killing him from the inside-out. Scorch then walks out of the shadows, his face hidden by his claws.

"Did you miss me?" said Scorch before his left arm turned into a mace again and he swung it, catching a Stealer with it as it wrapped around its body.

"COME HERE!" yelled Scorch pulling the Stealer close to him when upon the Stealer coming close enough, he cut off its arms before he impaled it in the stomach and then decapitated it before he formed his arm and shoulder into a spiked shield and avoided the Hammer fists one tried to hit him with.

"I'm gonna rip you apart fool!" said the big Stealer before his face was grabbed from behind and he was violently ripped apart by...Vortex causing both Tyrannis and Scorch's mouths to drop.

Vortex grabbed another Stealer before he ripped that one in half, vertically. Vortex then notices the duo's stares.

"Why you two looking like fish? There's enemies to kill!" said Vortex before he repeatedly slammed a Stealer's head into the ground before he impaled the Stealer with his claws, ripping out what would probably be considered the "windpipe" from its throat.

Suddenly Symbonik came running onto the scene followed closely by Mutant Siren who smashed his shoulder into a car blocking his path, smashing it aside and busting up the brand new $95,000 car.

Siren suddenly grabbed a Stealer with his red tentacles, pulling him into the chest maw were he was savagely devoured, almost causing Scorch to hurl. The ground started shaking as monstrous footsteps were heard getting closer and closer.

The Stealers looked behind them to see Forbidden Skyler looming over them.

"I'm outta here!" said Symbonik getting into a still functional car and driving off.

Both of Skyler's flaming blue heads then breathed a torrent of blue fire down onto the battlefield and any Stealers caught in it exploded violently into sickly green mists before Skyler, Siren, and Vortex returned to normal. Rift began walking away but Siren got in his way.

"Why you going?" asked Siren innocently.

"Leaving, I'm not welcomed, due to...my 'status'." said Rift looking down.

"Siren don't mind Rift's body change when fighting, Siren like it."

"Glad you do."

"Cheer up kid! Siren on your side, isn't that enough?"

"Not really."

Siren turns around and starts crying big drops of tears and quite loudly before it turns into a full-out temper tantrum.

"WAAAAAAHHHH! Siren thought Rift was friend! Siren wrong! Rift big jerk!" cried Siren causing everybody to glare at Rift who blushed with embarrassment.

"Fine! We're friends." said Rift before he face turned purple after the bone-crushing hug Siren gave him.

"YAY! Siren and Rift friends!" said Siren a star visible in his visible eye.

*Bones crack!*

"Uh, son? I think you might be killing him..." said Skyler lighting one of his burnt flesh smelling cigars.

"Really?" said Siren looking down at Rift's purple face before he let him go and began dusting him off, "OOPS! Siren sorry! Siren sometimes don't know Siren's own strength!"

"It's...*gasp*...alright. Just don't squeeze so hard next time, alright?"

"Yes sir, Rift, sir!" said Siren saluting.

Rift tensed when Skyler bent down to be eye level with him and his eyes glazed over red before they returned to their regular blue and he blew out a ring of smoke.

"He's fine now. Vortex is "gone" but he still has the brute's power." said Skyler before he turned into an oversized bat, "I'll meet you guys at the portal, something's wrong back home."

Skyler then flew off towards the portal.

Tyrannis returned to normal and walked over to Rift before he bent down to be eye level with the 12-year-old dragon and extended his hand, shocking Rift.

"I was too quick to judge, guess my Shattered Eye messing with your mind got you free of Vortex." said Tyrannis smiling and Rift took his hand and the two shook hands.

"YAY! You two are friends again! Tyrannis better get his friends and...his mate to the portal while Siren gets Siren's friends! YAY!" said Siren running off and Tyrannis sighed.

* * *

40 Minutes Later; Laya's Firework Shop

"No! I'm not leaving!" snapped Laya keeping her claw-like fingers latched onto the doorway as Tyrannis yanked on her tail trying to pull her out of her store.

Laya, as a human-dragon, is well built and fairly muscular, same eye color as usual, red hair, jeans and a shirt that says, "That which doesn't kill me..."

Backside of shirt, "...Had better start running."

"Don't you want to see your dad, or even home again?" asked Tyrannis as he kept yanking on her tail.

"No!"

Blank suddenly appeared in front of her and started tickling her with a feather, causing her to lose her grip and due to Tyrannis yanking on her tail, causes her to go flying into a garbage truck.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Blank, clutching his stomach as tears streamed from his eyes but stops when he feels intense KI (Killing Intent) directed at him and he sees Laya glaring at him as she cracks her knuckles.

(Blank is quite pale and has jet black hair. He's fairly muscular and always wears grey to 'keep up appearances'. Has dark brown eyes, almost black.)

Blank gulps before he takes off running avoiding the Fire Bombs thrown at him by the enraged Laya.

Suddenly an enraged yell pierced the air, "MY CAR!"

In a flash an enraged Kakuzu was on the scene, growling.

"Who. Ruined. My. Car?" asked Kakuzu dangerously calm.

"Siren did!" exclaimed Siren happily before Kakauzu's arm launched forward and grabbed Siren by the neck, dragging him towards the scarecrow.

"We need to talk." said Kakuzu walking away, dragging Siren with him who was choking and gagging as the hand tightened.

* * *

30 Minutes Later; Portal

Siren is working on his metal arm when he notices something and his eyes widen underneath his mask.

"What?" gasps Siren as the beacon rod he removed from his arm when he left his world years ago slowly regenerated back into its proper place.

"Siren?" asked a voice behind him causing him to close the panel on his arm and turn around to face Tails.

"Yeeees?" said Siren eye-smiling.

"You okay?"

"Siren never felt better!"

Tails sweat-dropped a little.

Soon everybody was at the portal, except Simon (who Siren hoped wouldn't show up) and the group entered the portal and Siren was last when he felt a tapping on his shoulder and he turned around.

"EEEEEEEEPPPP!" screamed Siren ducking under Simon's Scythe, "You worse than Hidan!"

Both disappeared into the portal.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	17. Chapter 17

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 17

The group exits the portal and Lesh, Laya, Blank, Emerald, and Blaze are back to being dragons when Siren runs out of the portal, arms flailing behind him followed by Simon.

"Watch it! Yip! Let go of your anger Simon! AH-HAHA-AGH!" screamed Siren as he ran from Simon.

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked Barren followed by a few seconds of silence.

Everybody: "No."

Barren sighed before he disappeared in a Void Warp.

"You guys head to WarFang, I need to check something out." said Skyler before he cloaked and ran off.

The group began the long trek to the Dragon City, if it was still standing.

* * *

Volcanic Islands

Skyler decloaked and looked around the small hallway which was strangely dark and so he switched to tech vision and...thousands of Xenomorphs appeared in his line of sight.

"Oh shit."

*SHING!*

*Xenomorphs screech and roar*

* * *

Meanwhile; WarFang Arena

Siren is trying to avoid the serrated whip Simon is using against when he decides he's had enough and he storms up to Simon while radiating enough KI (Killing Intent) to make baby dragons at the local daycare to start crying, which is located 2 miles north of the Arena.

"Listen Simon, I know you no longer like me but the whip is too much so stop using it or..."

**"...I'll kick your teeth in!" **yelled Siren at the top of his lungs.

"Why should I you idiotic madman?" snarled Simon.

"You want to know why you should stop? I'll tell you why; I HATE WHIPS!"

*CRACK!*

"YOOOOOW!"

"Serves you right Klaxon."

"Okay, that settles it! The gloves...**are off." **said Siren returning to his Wolf/Dragon form as his eyes turned a sick green.

**"I warned you Simon, now you pay the price."** said Siren as his metal arm became organic again and his right arm seemed to have something slithering underneath the skin before three spiky tentacles erupted from the arm, followed by claw-like appendages erupting from his shoulders, his lower jaw splitting into two mandibles, his tail splitting in half, and his arms splitting in two and reforming into four with four claw-like fingers before his chest exploded and turned into a gaping maw with green slime oozing from the maw.

*ROAR!*

* * *

END CHAPTER


	18. Chapter 18

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 18

"Bloody hell and I thought the Beasts of Nurgle were repulsive." said Simon looking at Infested Siren before he whacks him over the head sending him flying into a wall, passing Keros (and his hallucination of a girlfriend, who is really dead, Miranda) as he does so.

"Hello dad." said Keros.

"Hey son."

*CRASH!*

"Why didn't he see me?" asked "Miranda".

"It's nothing to worry about." said Keros as "they" continued walking along. Siren returned to normal as a Wolf/Dragon and dusted off his hands.

"There! That was easy. *Sound of portal opening* A portal opened above Siren didn't it?" said Siren before three adult dragons landed on him.

"Well not what I expected but that was funny as hell. I'm getting bored of this I'm off to have a drink." said Simon before he pulled himself out of the wall and walked off.

"I thought landings were supposed to be painful." said Alternate Combu rubbing his head.

"I think we landed on something." said Alternate Noir.

*Clink, clink, clink*

All three look down to see a metal hand tapping the ground impatiently.

"[Muffled] Last one off Siren, Siren kills."

* * *

Volcanic Islands; Ancient Temple

A sharp serrated spear-like point erupted from a Xenomorph Warrior's chest before it was slammed into the ground and its head crushed under a clawed foot before another was beheaded and another was thrown through an ancient stone wall.

"I'm really getting sick and tired of blasted Xenomorphs!" snapped Skyler before he ripped a Runner in two then threw a Plasma Grenade into a hallway crawling with the buggers.

*EXPLOSION; Dying Screeches*

Skyler's wrist-blades then sliced a Xenomorph's head in half before he rammed his fist into another's jaws and ripped out its tongue before he impaled it with his glaive. Skyler then body-slammed another one before he grabbed one by the throat and broke its neck and tossed it into the nearby lava stream. Suddenly a loud, ear-splitting roar was heard before he was smashed aside by a Ravager.

"Okay, now I'm really ticked off." muttered Skyler forming his right arm into a Dark-Red Eco Cannon and aiming for the Ravager.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	19. Chapter 19

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 19

WarFang Arena

The three dragons get off Siren who gets up and glares at Alternate Combu and Destra, but the two are somewhat shocked at seeing him.

"I thought you were dead." said Alternate Destra.

"Well that's no reason to land on my damn head." snapped Siren.

"Well you were soft to land on, so a necessary sacrifice." said Alternate Combu.

"You want an example of a necessary sacrifice, how about me ripping off your headto shut you up!" said Siren.

"That's my cousin you're speaking to you bastard." said Alternate Destra.

"Well pardon me and my attitude. How would you like it if three adult dragons landed on your head? And since when did Destra get heavier?" said Siren.

Noir has been sitting quietly five feet away from the pile occasionally looking at the sun while the three argue.

"You calling me fat?" snapped Destrax (Alternate Destra).

"No. If I was I'd say you weigh as much as a 5 ton boulder, oh wait, you _do_ weigh as much as a 5 ton boulder!" said Siren.

"What?!"

"Yeah. Imagine my surprise when my alternate version told me Blank had hallucinations of a 4-year-old chubby version of yourself. *Notices Destrax's angry glare* That was true? HAHAHAHA! I see why you've gotten fatter! HAHAHAHA!"

Destrax then tries to punch Siren but punches Combustor (Alternate Combu) instead, who accidentally punches Siren and soon the pile becomes one big Roller-Brawl. The Roller-Brawl then rolls out of the Arena, out the city, over two grublins, an Ape, and finally up the side of a really tall mountain before they call it quits, Simon is laughing his head off the whole time.

"Truce?" asked Destrax extending a paw.

"Truce captain flabby." said Siren grabbing the paw and electrocuting Destrax before Siren burst out laughing.

"How'd you do that?! Lightning isn't one of your elements!"

"Long story, but now I can use electricity ALL I WANT, flab-butt."

"QUIT WITH THE NICKNAMES!"

"Okay, butterball!"

"THAT'S IT!" snapped Destrax before he fired an acidic fireball at Siren who easily dodged it.

"WOO! Missed me! ~Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!~" said Siren before he stuck out his tongue, Road-Runner style, "Meep-Meep!"

A dust clone remained in Siren's place.

"He doesn't grow up does he?" said Combustor rubbing his neck.

"I don't think he _ever_ will." growled Destrax a twitch in his eyes.

* * *

Forest; 2 Miles Away from WarFang

Combustor and Destrax are walking through the forest when they come to a sign that says, "Don't go left, but go right, but don't go right, but go left".

"What kind of crap is this?!" snapped Destrax.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is Klaxon's work." said Combustor.

"How'd you know?"

"He signed his name at the very bottom in very tiny words."

"Let's see if we can't flank him."

"Gotcha."

The two split up, Destrax going left, Combustor going right. Destrax comes upon a man hanging upside down from tree and the man bares a striking resemblance to Tobi, if the mask he was wearing wasn't blue-green. He suddenly feels tapping on his head and looks up.

*CLANG!*

Destrax stumbles around a bit before he looks at the masked man.

"Duh, which way did he go George, which did he go?" said Destrax dumbly while in a daze.

"Hmmm, thatta way!" said the masked man pointing in two different directions.

"Gee, thanks a lot George, thanks a lot." said Destrax shaking the man's hand before he fell over unconscious and the masked man pulled back his eyelids, gently.

"What's wrong Mr. Dragon? Speak to me." said the masked man.

"I'm onwy thwee and hawf yeaws old! Blblblblblblblblblbl!"

"I like him, he's funny."

Destrax shakes his head and then glares at the masked man before he gets electrocuted again.

"*Woody Woodpecker Laugh*"

Destrax clutches his head in pain after Siren repeatedly smashed his fists onto it and then charges after Siren.

Combustor lit a bundle of TNT and put it in Siren's path and hid behind a tree while plugging his ears, but after a few seconds he feels tapping on his shoulder and he looks to see Siren.

"Pardon me Mack, but...uh...you lose this?" asked Siren before he held the TNT bundle towards Combustor.

"Oh yes. Thank you very much." said Combustor grabbing the bundle and Siren ran off. Combustor was smiling before he realized his mistake.

*EXPLOSION!*

"*Gremlin's laugh from Falling Hare*" laughed Siren.

* * *

Gates of WarFang; 3 Hours Later

Destrax and Combustor stumbled into the gates before they both fell over.

"Klaxon's gotten a bit overzealous with his pranks." mumbled Destrax.

"No, we're not used to them anymore." came Nox's (Alternate Noir) voice above them and the two look up to see Nox's eyes bloodshot as he hung upside with his tail stuck in a simple knot trap.

"How'd he get you?" asked Combustor.

"Long story short; Onion bomb, trip wire." replied Nox as pink paint dripped from his wings.

"Hello!" came Siren's voice as he walked onto the scene with a grin and the three glare at him, "Oops, almost forget the last one."

Suddenly the sound of a trap being sprung reached the three's ears and soon Simon was also hanging upside down but on his chest he had "Wrath is a dumb-butt!" plastered on in red paint.

"Get me down from here you insane moron!" yelled Simon.

"As you wish oh mighty Simon." said Siren bowing before he went over the rope that held up Simon.

"Uh, Alex? I wouldn't let him cut the rope." said Nox motioning with his eyes what is holding Simon up.

"Why? What's wrong- Oh shit. DON'T CUT THE ROPE-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH *becomes distant* HHhhhhhhhhhhhhh! screamed Simon before the Trebuchet he was tied to sent him flying, all the way to Dante's Freezer with Siren laughing his head off.

"Siren what's going...on?" said Destra before he noticed the hanging Nox and the down Destrax and Combustor.

Noir and Combu appeared next to Destra.

"YAY! You three get to meet your alternate selves!" said Siren happily before he noticed Alex and his voice became monotone, "And you get to meet your alternate self."

"Klaxon..." said Nox dangerously calm.

"Yes?"

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

* * *

END CHAPTER


	20. Chapter 20

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 20

"Hey guys! Where'd you go?! Siren won't prank you anymore!" said Siren unaware of the group of eleven hiding in the building next to him before he took off running.

"Please tell me you did not give him sugar." said Nox messaging his head.

"Maaaaybe." said Barren rolling his eyes and trying to look innocent but given the empty aura he radiates, it's kind of difficult.

Suddenly Nox's tail wraps around his neck.

"I thought you knew not to give him sugar!" hissed Nox, some anger clear in his eyes before Barren disappears in a puff of purple smoke and reappears to the right of Nox's tail.

"Oh come on! How bad could he be with a teaspoon of sugar?"

Suddenly the sounds of screaming reach their ears and they look outside to see half of the city on fire and Siren electrocuting everyone he comes across, throwing pies, and overall being very, very, very, very hyperactive.

Barren introduces his head to the wall.

"BARREN! ~I SEE YOU!~" called Siren and everybody pales.

"QUICK! CLOSE THE WINDOWS AND DOORS!" says Combustor and they do followed by Simon barricading the door and three windows.

"Everybody quiet." says Destrax and the group wait for the sounds of Siren leaving.

***Ba-bump***

Footsteps outside followed by the sound of the door knob jingling.

***Ba-bump***

Footsteps leave and disappear.

***Ba-bump***

Silence and a cricket chirps.

***Ba-bump***

Everybody sighs before Siren's head busts through the barricaded door.

"~HEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEE'S SIREN!~" said Siren with a crazed toothy grin.

The group leaves cookie-cutter outlines on the other wall as they flee from the sugar-high Siren.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?" said Siren after pulling his head out of the door.

*CLANG!*

"Wasn't the anvil a little much Combu?" asked Noir.

"No, the guy has a Titanium skeleton remember? If anything, this will just knock him out. Now come on, before he wakes up." said Combu and the two walked off.

Siren then pulls his head out from under the anvil and looks around.

"Anybody else want a shot at me?" asks Siren and soon over 200 guns are pointed at him, "WAIT! Don't you know? It's duck season."

"Hold on a minute buster! I am property of Warner Brothers and there is no way I am making an appearance just to get filled with buckshot! Please note dear readers that the author does not own me and I am in this only for a joke." said Daffy Duck spraying spit with his "s's".

"Too late Daffy, you're in and it's duck season."

"Siren Season."

"Duck."

"Siren."

"Duck."

"Siren."

"Siren."

"Duck!"

"Siren!"

"I say it's DUCK SEASON! FIRE!" yells Daffy.

*GUNSHOTS!*

"You're despicable!" says a bullet riddled Daffy glaring daggers at Siren.

"I know what you are, but what am I?" says Siren before he honks Daffy's bill and runs off.

"Hmph, good riddance!" says Daffy unaware of the bulls-eye sign taped to his back. He turns around upon hearing rifles cocking and he holds up a sign that says, "MOTHER!"

*GUNSHOTS!*

* * *

Hidden Location; 3 Miles West of WarFang; Desolated Shack

"Okay, before Siren somehow finds us again, let's do introductions." said Barren, "You all know me, I'm Barren, the alternate version of Blank."

Destrax opens his mouth to speak but Destra beats him to it.

"Who the hell are you?" says Destra.

"I'm you, you burk!" snaps Destrax.

Destra then mumbles something about his alternate self being "a lazy fat a$$" under his breath.

Combu then looks over his alternate self and smiles.

"I take it you're me?" said Combu.

"How'd you guess?" said Combustor.

"You're eating cornflakes..."

Combu and Combustor: "...with tomato ketchup! *Both laugh*"

Noir and Nox look each other over before introducing themselves.

Noir: "Hey."

Nox: "Hn."

Not much of an introduction, right?

"You know me from last time too, I'm Keros. And this is Miranda." said Keros wrapping a wing around air and Destra, Noir, Combu, and Alex give him confused stares.

"And I thought Klaxon was crazy." muttered Combu.

"What was that?" said Keros glaring at Combu.

"Nothing!"

"Who are you then?" asked Alex pointing at Simon.

"I'm you, Simon if you will, and I'm the father of Keros." said Simon calmly.

Alex, Combu, and Destra spit out the drinks they had in their mouths and looked shocked while Noir was snickering.

"What's so funny?" snapped Destra to the Shadow-Xeno dragon hybrid.

"That you three didn't figure it out when he visited here three years ago with the Tyrannt incident." replied Noir regaining his composure.

"So what, Tyrannis went berserk here too?" asked Combustor.

"Actually no, he-" began Barren before the door was slammed shut.

"I told you we should have followed them!" came Tyrannis' voice.

"It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know Siren was on a sugar-high?" came Zeph's voice and the group turn around to see Tyrannis trying to strangle Zeph. The two then notice the shocked stares.

Tyrannis and Zeph: "Hello? Stop copying me! Ha! Jinx! Quit it!"

"Who's who?" said Destra confused by the two's almost identical appearance.

Tyrannis throws Zeph aside and stands up.

"I'm Tyrannis. The major differences between us is that my eyes are still gold, I also have a metal right arm which I willingly acquired, and my tail is Stegosaur-like and I have back spikes and the ability to have spikes erupt from almost anywhere on my body." said Tyrannis calmly.

"No desire to back-stab your friends?" asked Simon raising an eyebrow before his throat was grabbed Tyrannis.

"Say something like that to me again and I will cause you so much pain, eternal suffering in hell will seem like paradise!" snarled Tyrannis before he released Simon and everybody in the room paled, except Simon and Alex, but Zeph also paled a bit before he cleared his throat gaining everybody's attention.

"I'm Zeph, but I am yet not Tyrannt." said Zeph almost cryptically.

"Long story." said Barren.

"So, where's your version of Klaxon?" said Combustor and the atmosphere seems to turn depressing at that phrase. Destra, Combu, Noir, and Alex look away while Tyrannis hides his face, soft sobs escaping him.

"Ithinkweneedtoshowyousomething." said Combu in his Volteer-speak and the group follows him as the skies rain, putting out the fires in WarFang.

* * *

Graveyard; 10 Minutes Later

The group arrives at a gravestone with a statue on top which was holding a stone version of the Blade of Olympus and the Alternates seem sad at this, except Simon.

"Good. One less idiotic madman to deal with!" said Simon crossing his arms which caused him to receive glares from Destrax, Combustor, Nox, and Keros and then a huge amount of KI (Killing Intent).

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" yelled Tyrannis as a gold ribcage formed around him and a skeletal hand grabbed Simon before it threw him into the distance and Tyrannis raced after him.

"I'd let him vent his anger." said Barren.

"Why's that?" asked Destrax.

"Trust me, you don't want him to build up his rage." said Rift appearing from out of nowhere.

"Great, the little murdering thief is back." grumbled Combu.

"HEY! I no longer do that stuff! I'm trying to make up for it!" snapped Rift crossing his arms and glaring at Combu who whistled innocently.

* * *

Unknown Arena

Simon landed harshly on his back and a rotten piece of wood punctured his left shoulder and he pulled it out before it crumbled to bits. He turned towards the sound of approached footsteps and saw Tyrannis advancing on him.

"I'm not gonna let you badmouth my father you heartless bastard!" snapped Tyrannis before he went Giant.

'What have I gotten myself into?' thought Simon.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	21. Chapter 21

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 21

Simon collapsed against the stone wall he was thrown against, various wounds covered his body as Tyrannis advanced, his metal arm shifting into a sword, he grabbed Simon by the throat.

"You're nothing like Alex; weak and pathetic. At least my father tried to help me, you aren't even trying with Keros." said Tyrannis glaring at Simon.

"I've actually lost the will to live, so if you kill me you'd be doing me a favor, but...uh, what will you tell THEM?" said Simon weakly pointing behind Tyrannis.

Tyrannis turns around and sees Alex and Keros. Miranda somehow suddenly flickers into view.

"You're not hurting my dad." growls Keros.

"You're not hurting my brother." hisses Alex.

"I follow Keros anywhere." Miranda says. "If he dies we can truly be together, but I try to keep him alive."

"How can you? You don't exist." said Tyrannis throwing Simon to the ground.

"Oh that's it." growled Keros before he charged forward and Tyrannis dodged the punch to the face.

Alex prepared to attack but felt an incredible searing heat on his right arm and he looked to see a blue flaming chain heading into the shadows.

"Crud." mutters Alex before he is hit in the face with a bone-crushing haymaker but it only sends him reeling.

"Trying to hurt my grandson...how low." said Skyler before he dispelled the chains and had his arms become covered in blue flames and charged Alex. Alex dodged the Jackhammer fist but his feet wound up getting singed by the blue flame shockwave before he tried to attack Skyler but was stopped when Skyler grabbed both his arms and the heat melted his scales off a bit.

"What's the matter, can't take the heat?" taunted Skyler as his face's skin peeled off to reveal the blue skull underneath and his eyes were replaced with blue flames. Alex changed into Wrath before delivering a knee to Skyler's jaw and the two got into a massive brawl.

Within 1 minute the Arena was a freaking warzone, craters were everywhere, smoke billowed up into the sky, elements flew in random directions until a bright white light consumed the Arena and then cleared causing the fighters to stop.

"Where am I? What's going on?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" yelled a panic-stricken 12-year-old Klaxon confusing everybody.

"Is this some kind of prank?" said Alex/Wrath who had his head stuck in a choke-lock being performed by Forbidden Skyler (Phase 2[1]).

"Do I know you?" said Klaxon raising a eyebrow.

"Do you know any of us here?" asks Skyler snapping Alex's neck yet it didn't kill him.

"I only know you, dad." said Klaxon.

"Tell me, did you happen to mess with a scroll I had in my room?"

"*gulp* Y-yes."

Skyler rushes forward and gives Klaxon the Iron Claw.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THAT!" yelled Skyler.

"AAGGHH! I-it was...an a-accident...honest!" said Klaxon through the pain.

Skyler then calms down and releases Klaxon who clutches his head in pain.

"I never liked that move." mumbled Klaxon.

* * *

20 Minutes Later

"Okay so let me get this straight, the scroll sent me into the future where there is a war going on against symboites, I have a son, there are Alternate versions of everyone I know currently here, and my father and uncle are truly dead...is that all?" said Klaxon listening them off on his claws.

"You forgot you go insane and are a complete goofball." said Noir.

"Right, I go insane and-wait, WHAT?!" yelled Klaxon.

"I'm surprised he hasn't gone nuts already." said Combu snickering.

"He's not fifteen yet." said Ignitus (the Buzz-Saw Dragon of Death).

"Oh, right."

"Boy, I'm glad that when I go back to the past, this will seem like nothing more than one seriously messed up dream." said Klaxon slumping against a wall and putting his face in his hand.

"Hello everybody!" said Siren walking in then he noticed Klaxon and his voice went from childish to serious, "Why is a 12-year-old Klaxon sitting against a wall?"

"Oh Siren, come here a moment." said Skyler dangerously calm.

"Okay, sure." said Siren walking into the room Skyler was in and the door closed dangerously slow.

"YOU IDIOTIC ***BLEEP*** I THOUGHT I ***BLEEPING*** TOLD YOU NOT TO ***BLEEPING*** MESS WITH THE ***BLEEPING*** SCROLL IN MY ***BLEEPING*** ROOM YOU ***BLEEPING*** NO GOOD ***BLEEP-BLEEP-BLEEPER***!" came Skyler's voice and soon the sounds of a one-sided fight.

"Didn't know dad could be so violent..." said Klaxon somewhat pale.

"I'm surprised he took it out on Siren instead of you..." said Nox.

"Okay, let's all calmly leave now." said Klaxon backing towards the door but is nearly cut in two by Simon's scythe.

"You're not going anywhere." said Simon with a sadistic smile.

Klaxon gulps.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	22. Chapter 22

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 22

**"Bye Mr. Bitter-face!"** said Klaxon going Mecha before he teleported away.

"He can already teleport? Wow. Didn't think we got the one that far." said Destra.

"I hope he doesn't rub it in like last time." said Combu and Combustor at the same time.

**"Boo! Teleport! Teleport! Teleport! HA-HA-HA-HA! Bye! Teleport!"** said Mecha-Klaxon teleporting. Destra and Destrax glare at Combu and Combustor (respectively).

Destra and Destrax: "You had to open your mouth didn't you?"

Noir and Nox: "Have you noticed that we seem to talk at the same time with our alternates selves?"

Alex and Simon: "No."

"QUIT WITH THE TALKING AT ONCE THING!" yelled Skyler.

* * *

Marketplace; 20 Minutes Later

Mecha-Klaxon was walking around when a blue blur runs up to him and pulls out a piece of paper from his shoe.

"Okay, let's see. blue-green metal-like scales, six horns that resemble Cynder's, blue optical sensors, and a liquid metal tail blade...check for all of the above. Okay kid, you're coming with me." said Sonic reaching for Mecha-Klaxon who was bouncing up and down slightly and his right eye twitched repeatedly and when Sonic nearly has him...he moves to the side causing Sonic to fall into the mud puddle behind Klaxon.

**"Too slow! Eat my dust!" **said Mecha before he took off as a blue-green blur.

"What the-! Nobody's faster than Sonic the Hedgehog...except Skyler!" said Sonic racing after Mecha.

The two raced across the courtyard, up the (new) Academy, through the Guardians' Chambers, around the city's walls, and finally to a halt back in the Marketplace where Sonic was gasping for breath as Mecha-Klaxon returned to normal.

"You okay?" asked Klaxon leaning against a wall.

"Yeah...just didn't expect you to...outrun me..." said Sonic.

"I inherited my dad's speed." said Klaxon before he jumped up, grabbed a flagpole, swung around it twice before he grabbed the side of a building and pulled himself and disappeared from sight.

"And apparently his agility." muttered Sonic.

* * *

WarFang Arena; 10 Minutes Later

Klaxon leaned against a wall and closed his eyes before he looked around and then side-stepped the axe thrown at him which embedded itself in the stone wall behind him.

"Okay, either Simon's trying to kill me or he's trying to mess with the past by making a good attempt of freaking me out...which is somewhat failing." said Klaxon.

"Not trying to kill you." said Simon walking out of the shadows.

"Could of fooled me. How do explain the sadistic grin when you stopped me from leaving, or the axe nearly impaling my head? I'd say you have a bone to pick with me, or Siren..."

"Actually it's just Siren I'm after."

"Could of fooled me."

"You need to increase your vocabulary."

"Says you Mr. Bitter-face. Funny, Alex goes from being somewhat friendly to downright anti-social. I say somewhat because I don't really talk to him."

Klaxon ducks under another axe.

"SEE!? I told you that you were anti-social!"

*THUNK!*

Klaxon looks at his hand and then his mouth drops at the knife stuck in it and then he turns towards Simon who looks just as shocked. Klaxon then looks over the design of the knife and then he gulps.

"Crud." mutters Klaxon before 20 Pirates jump down into the Arena.

"So this is the brat that killed our boss 5,000 years ago? Kind of pathetic. Oh well, we kill him the boss comes back and then we pillage and plunder this place like we were supposed to." said the biggest of the twenty.

Suddenly one of the pirates is grabbed by the head before he is violently ripped apart.

"Good thing I followed them here or this would of turned ugly." said Vortex as he impaled another pirate with his claws and sent 60,000 volts of electricity into the pirate's body, frying him internally.

Suddenly a puff of smoke and confetti appears and Siren appears juggling grenades.

"You guys looking for me?" asked Siren before he threw the grenades at three of the pirates killing them.

"YAY!" said Siren clapping his hands together before he ducked under a sword swing.

"Siren Kick!" said Siren delivering a bone-crushing kick to the pirate's groin who screamed (at dog-whistle pitch) in pain as he clutched his abused groin and caused the others to subconsciously clutch theirs. Siren the grabbed the man's undergarments and gave him an Triple Atomic Wedgie before he kicked the pirate in the face, breaking the man's jaws.

Simon swung his scythe in a 180 degree arc, bisecting five pirates at once.

"I kind of like this version of Alex." said Klaxon breaking a pirate's neck.

"Siren don't!" said Siren ducking under a war-hammer swing before he ran a metal pike through the man's lower jaw and out the back of his skull.

"Why don't you like him?" asked Klaxon.

"Simon mean to Siren over a tiny mistake." replied Siren.

"TINY?! MORE LIKE THE WORST MISTAKE OF YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!" roared Simon.

"Siren said he was sorry!"

Suddenly one of the pirates pulls out a weird looking rifle, aims for Simon, and fires. Siren, despite the speed of the projectile, sees what type of projectile was fired...a anti-daemon (demigod, demon, etc.) type bullet. Before anyone blinked Simon was sucked in by a vortex and spit out to the right and the bullet struck Siren in the head and caused him to go flying back into a wall followed by an explosion.

Once the dust clears the pirates are wide-eyed.

"That wasn't part of the plan!" said the leader.

Siren puts his hand to his head and groans.

"Ugh...what hit me?" said Siren before he noticed something, "How many years have gone by?"

"What?" said Simon, Klaxon, and Vortex confused.

"I mean, how long have I been insane?" asked Siren.

"Since you were eighteen." said Simon.

"Hmm, weird, felt shorter than that..."

"Are saying you're not longer cuckoo in the head?" asked Vortex.

"Not sure. I can't really tell..."

"You haven't spoken about yourself in the third person in the last five sentences, so that could mean you're sane again." said Klaxon.

"Could be...that bullet gave me one heck of a headache though! I wonder..." said Klaxon before he outstretched his hand and the remaining pirates began choking before their windpipes were crushed. Siren then changes back into his Wolf/Dragon form and rubs his neck.

"There, that's better. I may use that form again just to annoy people, but now..." said Siren turning his attention to Simon before he goes bipedal.

"...We need to have a little talk..."friend"." said Siren cracking his knuckles and both Klaxon and Rift find cover.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	23. Chapter 23

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 23

All is peaceful in WarFang, everybody walking along minding their own business until...

*EXPLOSION*

The sounds of two dragons fighting pierced the peaceful afternoon air. Various elements flew in random directions as the two fought. Simon is then thrown through an abandoned market stand, smashing it to bits. Simon gets up before he gets a metal fist across the jaw sending him reeling before he regains his balance and spits out a wad of blood.

"You took many of my friends away you idiot!" yelled Simon glaring at Siren.

"And you tried to kill me for it!" yelled Siren back.

"How would you like it if I took Comet away from you then?"

"Don't you dare touch her! This Comet or the Alternate version!" snapped Siren his eyes going red.

"You still don't get it..." mumbled Simon.

"Wait! *mumbles incoherently* You had a wife?! HAHAHA!"

Simon stops unsheathes his scythe and prepares to fight and paces around Siren (as he talks) and doesn't make much eye contact. "I'm surprised a madman like you managed to have a wife, at least I didn't use the 'people take pity on my insanity' tactic."

"Pity?! I did not try that tactic (intentionally) and I'm surprised I even became friends with you! Matter of fact, I think your stupid Chaos Powers are slowly corrupting that closed book of a brain you have!"

"Chaos? *shakes head* No, no, no. I was crippled, I let things get to me, I was the same right up to a certain point where things became... different. Alex clung on to hope. Me, well, I lost hope, Keros knew that and that's why he left. That was the day I died Siren. Do you remember those purges? All that death, all that suffering. That's the difference that made me what I am; I let the suffering get to me, I thought of the dead and what I lost, and before I even knew what happened to me, huh, it was way too late. I don't hate you Klaxon, I hate myself and used you as a conduit for my anger and shame because it seemed the only way I could get rid of my shame, well then, shall we see if that method works?"

"Sure, if you want the Blade of Olympus shoved up your a$$!"

The next part Simon points his scythe towards Siren.

"Please listen to me Klaxon, I've got nothing left. Please, tell me how to cope with all this death, how do you do it Klaxon, tell me?! Tell me how to fix myself, you always seem to have an answer for everything."

"For once, I don't and I never had answers for everything, just dumb luck and a will to not give up even though I nearly have a few times. Besides, I don't try killing friends for no reason and I try to make up for my mistakes and I'm never leaving friends behind again, worst mistake of my insanity driven life."

"So that's it huh? Dumb luck, the great Siren. A victim of fate. Hmm, it seems that way."

Simon walks away.

"Don't you turn your back on me! I'm not done yet!"

"No, but I am. Oh, and since luck so clearly favors you..." he hunches over as though he were bowing, before crouching. "... Duck."

"Where?" *Gets hit by a helicopter and falls from the building*

"Told you." *Walks over to see Siren's prone form* "Oh, come on Siren, I've seen you take much more than that and get back up claiming it tickled. Don't tell me you've chickened out now. Arrgh, looks like I have to do the job myself. *Cellphone rings* Yeah? Oh, nah, Siren's out. Uh-huh. Mm-hmm. Yeah I got that. Look I gotta go, knowing Siren once what I said enters his brain he'll- *Gets whacked off his feet, lands and somehow he doesn't drop the phone* Call the firstborn's son, I think after this I might be unable to do the job, don't worry, he's well informed of the situation. *Puts the cellphone away* Alright, you wanna do this? Fine. S'bout we see which is stronger, the power of Chaos (points at himself) or the legendary Hybrid race, feared and respected by all, and the cause of so much death. You know, that, in my own opinion, is the price for so much power. Power usually leads to jealousy and fear from others. Where does that go? People die to acquire that same power. Well then, enough chit-chat, let's dance."

"Okay, you want to fight? I'll give you a fight to remember! Shadow man!"

Suddenly a large tiki mask appears out of nowhere and opens up and a tall lanky man walks out.  
"I'm back friends." says the Shadow Man before he blows a large puff of purple smoke at Simon who rolls out of the smoke's flight path.

"And you bring someone else to fight, I thought you didn't like being called a coward, letting other fight for you isn't really the way to go if you want to be known as fearless." said Simon getting up.

Suddenly Facilier freezes. Siren gets really confused and waves his hand in front of Facilier's face but gets no response.

"He won't respond, he's sort of... frozen. As in, frozen in time. Clever really, you can't completely freeze someone but you can slow them down to a point that they seem frozen." said a dragon appearing out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" said Siren looking at the dragon

"Uncle Simon had a kid, I look similar to him, who do you think I am?"

"No way, Alex had a kid?"

"The name's Numas, you are Siren, and I really respect you, most of the time, but you harmed my uncle and I can't really tolerate that so... you're going down." (Summons a twin headed polearm)

"Clever, freezing Facilier but unfortunately, he was just a distraction...as am I. Bye!" *Disappears in black mist*

"Well, that was a waste... Looks like Simon's out of the game. I better do the job."

* * *

Meanwhile Alex was walking down one of the streets before Siren appeared with the rest of the gang.

"Alright you dirty, foul, secret keeping liar, you got some answering to do." said Siren poking Alex in the chest.

"(Sighs) I see you met Numas." said Alex.

"Wait a minute, who's Numas?" said Combu.

"He's my son." replied Alex.

"Since when do you have a son?" said Destra.

"Can't you guys figure it out? Simon is an alternate version of Alex, Simon has a son so what are the chances of Alex having a son?" said Siren and everybody looks at him with confused expressions.

"Long story short; I'm sane again but I can still annoy the heck out of you guys."

"How'd you become sane again?" said Destra.

"Bullet to the head, another experience I don't want again."

"What was the first?" asked Klaxon.

"Falling into molten Titanium and getting a Titanium skeleton."

"Coooool."

"You won't be saying that once you experience the pain..." muttered Siren, "Anyway, off topic. Now then Alex, explain to us...HOW YOU HAVE A SON!"

"I hide him to protect him due to the promise I made to my wife who died during the Elemental Purges and to keep him safe from harm, like Siren who would most likely get him killed, no offense Klaxon..." said Alex.

"None...taken...yet..." said Klaxon somewhat confused.

"Hey! Why keep him hidden from me?" said Siren insulted.

"Because, one; you cause trouble, two; you hurt people even when you mean well." said Alex crossing his arms and glaring.

"Figures..." mutters Siren.

"Kind of hard to believe this guy got a mate." said Destra elbowing Combu who snickered.

"Very funny guys." said Alex glaring.

"Okay, guys knock it off." said Siren.

"I liked him better when he actually took part in it..." muttered Combu.

"You want fun? Here." said Siren shoving a cigar in Combu's mouth and then lighting it before he ran off.

*EXPLOSION*

Combu's face was covered in soot and ash and the cigar was a smoldering stub.

"Explosives are MY FIELD!" yelled Combu chasing after Siren.

"You need to learn to _chill out_!" said Siren pulling out a freeze-ray and freezing Combu.

"[Muffled] When I get free of this, he is so dead!" said Combu from inside the ice block.

Combu then saw Klaxon carry ten barrels of gunpowder and place them around him and make a small trail of powder that lead a fair distance away.

"Bon voyage!" said Klaxon throwing a match onto the powder which instantly caught fire and began snaking its way towards the barrels.

"[Muffled] Okay, they're both dead!" said Combu.

* * *

END CHAPTER

*EXPLOSIONS!*


	24. Chapter 24

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 24

Night; Unknown Location

Numas jumps onto the roof and faces the Slayer.

"Look who decided to show up, took your own damn time." snapped the Slayer.

"Why'd you call us? Why didn't you ask the Hybrids? If you wanted them killed then don't look at me for advise." said Numas.

"It concerns the Hybrids but I'm not after them. The symbiotes on the other hand are. It is said that Hybrids are hard to kill and only another Hybrid can truly kill one of its own kind."

"Or someone armed with the Hybrid-killing sword. I know the story, back to the symbiotes."

"The symbiotes have worked out a way to take the Hybrids out, they have evolved a specific form of symbiote that can absorb any genetic creature, including Hybrids. Imagine Numas, a Hybrid symbiote, he'll keep on getting more and more powerful and nothing can stop him. I'm going to try and attack his fortress but I need you to kill him."

The two are unaware of a presence in a nearby tree watching them and recording the entire conversation. When the two leave the figure looks around before he jumps down from the tree and lands (quietly) on the ground and decloaks to reveal a Dark Blade Predator. The Predator looks around before he cloaks again and runs off.

* * *

Next Day; WarFang

Klaxon was resting up in a tree when something struck the tree and caused him to fall out of it and face-planted the ground. He got up clutching his head.

"Who disturbed my nap?!" snapped Klaxon looking around yet found nothing. He gets up and dusts himself off before he's whacked upside the head and he turns around yet sees nothing.

"This is getting annoying..." mumbled the blue-green dragon before he Shadow Warped to the Arena and leaned against a wall and began filing his claws.

"Ah, this is boring! I'm heading outside the walls." said Klaxon before he Shadow Warped again, this time outside the city's walls. Klaxon then walked to Twilight Falls and relaxed near the water when a gator floated by playing a trumpet.

"Don't mind me buddy." said the gator removing his turtle shell hat before he disappeared.

Klaxon heard rustling nearby and he tipped his head to see if he could hear the sound better when he's grabbed and lifted into the air.

"HA! Looky here boys! A little dragon, young one too. They cook better than the bigger ones." said Tiny holding Klaxon up by his tail.

"Duh, way to go Tiny!" yelled Fatty walking over.

"[Grumbles] Let's not get cocky, remember what happened last time?" said Two-Fingers.

"Ah, you worry too much. Come on, let's get going." said Tiny waving him off and the two walked to their boat and got in and placed Klaxon in a cage.

Fatty started rowing when a silvery Hydra head reared up from the water.

"Duh, TF (Two-Fingers) quit breathing down my neck." said Fatty.

"[Grumbles] I ain't breathing down yer neck!"

"Duh, if it ain't you, then who is?"

All three turn around and come face-to-face with a Hydra head.

"It's only one, we can take it!" said Tiny pulling out a 12-gauge shotgun. Three more Hydra heads rise from the water, surrounding them and Tiny's gun droops.

"Duh...now what?" asked Fatty.

"ROW FOR YOUR LIFE YOU GAL-DARN IDIOT!" yelled Tiny grabbing an oar, followed by Fatty and TF grabbing one and all three began rowing at high-speed trying to escape the Hydra.

Scorch watched as Klaxon cut his way out of the cage and placed a Grenade inside the now empty cage and jumped into the water.

*EXPLOSION!*

Scorch dove underwater to watch the fun.

"Where'd that little pest go?!" snapped Tiny landing next to a tree.

"Yoo-Hoo! Up here!" said Klaxon and the giant looked up to see Siren on a very large branch, 200 feet off the ground, "Did you lose something Mr. Giant?"

"Why you little-" said Tiny before he shot up the tree and came upon the same branch before Klaxon took flight and began flying away. Tiny walked to edge of the branch and used it like a diving board and took to skies, flapping his arms.

"Gee Mr. Giant, I didn't know you could fly." said Klaxon after they flew for ten minutes.

"He Hah he, you didn't know I could f-f-f-FLY?!" screamed Tiny struggling in the air before he shrugs, waves goodbye to the audience, and plummets to the ground as Klaxon watches on from a cloud.

*CRASH! Hub cap rolls across the ground*

"Ooooh, the poor giant. Tch, tch, tch. He fell down and go...**BOOM!**" said Klaxon before he jumped down and landed on Tiny's belly before he walked off.

* * *

TF watched as Klaxon walked along the forest's edge and he grabs a sign and a handful of hay before he slips his feet into a tree trunk, nails the sign to the tree, shoves the hay in his mouth and lays flat on the ground before he rings a bell.

Klaxon walks over and looks at the sign.

"Nest for rent."

"Sounds like a good deal." said Klaxon but is shoved away from the nest as a giant chicken hen comes along and takes the nest herself. Several seconds later, she lays a dozen eggs and runs off happy. TF moves his head, causing the hay to fall out of his mouth but not the eggs and gives Klaxon a eggy smile.

"*Gremlin Laugh* I like him, he silly." said Klaxon before he smashed the eggs in TF's mouth and ran up another tree.

"Duh, don't you worry Two-Fingers, duh, I'll get the wittle dwagon." said Fatty climbing up the tree with surprising agility and he kept one hand on the tree as he reached into another nest.

"Help! Help! OW! You broke my little hand! AH-HA-HA-AH! You crushed my wing! *Pulls pin on Giant Grenade and hands it to Fatty* Let me go you big fat brute! Help! AH! My little foot! HEEELP!" said Klaxon before Fatty climbed his way down the tree.

"Duh, I got it! I got it! I got it! HAHAHAHAHA!" said Fatty with glee.

"He got it alright and he can have it!" said Klaxon plugging his ears.

*EXPLOSION!*

"You know something? I get rid of more giants that way." said Klaxon innocently as he made another mark on the tree (bringing the total up to 3,450 giants) and then smiles evilly and does a Bryan Fury Laugh.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	25. Chapter 25

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 25

Tyrannis was practicing in the Academy Training Room against various Ape dummies when a shadowy outline appeared out of nowhere and started attacking Tyrannis who fought back. Despite the shadow's appearance of being intangible, he could hit the shadow but it could also hit him.

_"I will return. Vengeance will be mine." _said the shadow and Tyrannis noticed a hint of yellow scales hidden by the shadows.

"Go bother someone else!" said Tyrannis before the room exploded with spikes.

"EEEEP!" screamed Siren moving into a position that prevented him from being impaled. Tyrannis turned around. The spikes then sank back into the ground, walls, and ceiling.

"Siren, what are you doing here?" said Tyrannis.

"Siren come here to see what you up to." was Siren's reply...in third person.

"Did you happen to see anything weird?"

"Aside from the creepy shadowy dragon with yellow scales?...Siren see nothing else."

*CRACK!*

"Quit talking like an idiot and start talking normal!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry, it's a habit now! I only saw the weird shadowy dragon, nothing else."

"Who do we tell?"

"Skyler would be a good choice."

"Okay, go tell-"

*Sonic Boom*

"-him. How'd he move that quickly?"

Tyrannis shrugged before he walked off and came to the Arena where he was met with a solid blow to the face sending him onto his back. He got up and saw Klaxon looking like a kangaroo by using his tail as an oversized spring.

"Come on, let's have a fight!" said Klaxon bouncing on the tail.

"You're hyper. What'd you do, eat sugar? *Notices five empty sugar bags to the left* Oh crap." said Tyrannis before he dodged a kick from Klaxon.

'I see why Skyler said he never gave Klaxon sugar.' thought Tyrannis as he dodged the attacks of the hyperactive blue-green 12-year-old dragon.

"I hate my life..." muttered Tyrannis as he was suddenly thrown through a wall by Mecha-Klaxon.

* * *

Unknown Location; Ancient Battlefield

Despite the wars with the Bio-mechs being thousands of years old, the remains of some of their vehicles remain, just gutted hulls and chunks of worthless debris with their biological side completely gone with age but something with a mechanical side is never completely gone unless you destroy the core.

*Bio-mech eye comes back online*

* * *

END CHAPTER


	26. Chapter 26

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 26

Several Days Later

Thunder crashed and Lightning flashed in the sky as Skyler and Spyro fought against someone they hoped they'd never fight again.

_Shock._

The corrupted dragon had somehow been resurrected by somebody and the two were fighting the evil electric dragon as the others fought symbiotes and Bio-mechs.

"What's the matter? Age getting you two down?" snarled Shock.

"I may be old, but I can still kick your undead a$$!" said Spyro, his impulsive personality still intact.

"I don't age physically, but I can kick you butt easily!" said Skyler firing Plasma Bolts at the dragon from his Omni-Caster on his right shoulder.

Suddenly a large Earth Dragon barreled into Shock sending him flying. The Earth dragon looked very familiar to Skyler. The dragon had mossy green scales, with a blue underbelly, orange wings and horns that looked sharp enough to cut through a three foot thick steel door. His eyes though held innocence despite his age, and they were a rusty green. His tail blade was a huge spiky mace.

The dragon turned his attention to Skyler and waved.

"Hi Mister! Remember me?" said the dragon as his tail batted Shock into a stone wall.

"...no...refresh my memory." said Skyler uneasily.

"Name's Trench."

"Trench?! Holy-! What happened to you?" said Skyler looking at the large dragon which would make Terrador seem like a puppy in comparison.

"Don't know. Woke up recently and found myself as a giant dragon, I was about 12 when I went to sleep."

Despite his size, Trench was able to side-step a swing from Shock, grabbed the dragon by the head and slammed him face-first into the floor and then body slammed the corrupt, undead dragon before he batted him aside with his huge tail.

"This is fun." said Trench curling into a ball as green energy surrounded him and he appeared to have a giant mossy rock form around him before Skyler smirked and grabbed the rock like a bowling ball and hurled it at Shock, whose eyes widened.

"Crap." muttered Shock before the rock collided with him flattening him. Skyler walked up to the prone form of Shock, grabbed him by the head and head-butted him before he broke both his wings, then his tail, his legs, and slammed him repeatedly into a wall causing the electric dragon to lose a bunch of teeth.

"Is that the best you got?" gurgled Shock as blood poured down his face and his jaws were missing at least ten to fifteen front teeth before Skyler grabbed him by the skull and had his claws come out before he jabbed his claw-like thumbs into Shock's eyes who screamed in agony before...

*_SNAP! [Echo]*_

Skyler snapped Shock's head in a 180 degree angle before he ripped the head off and slammed it into the ground and stomped on it, splattering blood and brain juice everywhere.

"I did not know you had such anger still." said Spyro shocked at how grizzly Skyler killed Shock.

"Yeah, well, a resurrected enemy can get on your nerves when you killed them once." said Skyler wiping the blood off his armor and mask the best he could.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." said Trench running around a corner followed by the telltale signs of him losing his lunch.

Skyler shrugs as Spyro face-palms.

* * *

Abandoned Mine

"You sure this will work?" said Tyrannis to Blank as the group waited for Siren to run out of the cave.

"Yeah. Laya planted a ton of explosives inside the mine to make sure no symbiot or Bio-mech ever escapes." said Blank with a confident smirk.

"MAKE WAY!" screamed Siren as he ran out of the cave, arms flailing behind him, anime tears streaming down his mask from his visible eye, a huge dust cloud flying up behind him.

"Are any behind you?" asked Tyrannis.

"Nope! All clear! Fire in the hole!" said Siren plugging his ears as did everyone present.

*click!*

*Crickets chirp*

"Where's the ka-boom? There should have been an earth-shattering ka-boom." said Siren mimicking Marvin the Martian's voice.

"Not enough of an electric charge." said Laya trying to get the detonator to work.

"You idiot!" snapped Tyrannis strangling Blank.

Suddenly Rift ran forward and changed his appearance to that of Vortex as he set up an electricity field in front of the entrance and walked deeper into the mine despite the protests from his friends.

"Time I right some wrongs." said Vortex as his yellow electricity reverted back to its original color; purple and his voice changed to sound like two people.

"**We fight as one!"** said Rift/Vortex as he fired blasts of purple lightning at the advancing enemy, ripping them apart as they got closer until he started feeling blood pouring from his numerous wounds as they got some hits in on him. Purple Lightning began dancing around him.

**"DIE!" **roared Rift/Vortex as he unleashed the Purple Lightning Fury followed by the explosives Laya planted going off causing the whole cave to collapse.

Rift Narrating: _"I spent my life in darkness, secretly killing and stealing, unaware of the them. The reason why? My family's death was too tragic and it did something to my mind causing me to become two different people. The difference as clear as night and day. During the day I was myself, Rift, a young orphan dragon who was innocent of any crimes but during the night I was different, Vortex, a brutal killing machine and a thief. I spent my life that way, wondering why people hated and feared me. I gained friends, was cured of the split personality but retained Vortex's powers, and now...I can...die...in peace...I can rejoin...my family...the boulders...they're fading from my sight...as is my mark...goodbye...everyone..."_

Rift's mark went from a slow flashing red to nothing, as in it disappeared off his body as his eyes closed and he breathed his last breath.

* * *

Several Weeks Later

Tyrannis and Emerald are sitting beside each other, talking about the future and how their marriage went. Combu caused the cake to explode, and he nearly killed Siren with an exploding tobacco stick. Siren played the same prank later and it erupted into an all out fight.

"... But apart from that, it went very well." said Emerald.

"Really? I thought the fight went pretty good, except when Laya kicked me in the sensitive area. (Winces)" said Tyrannis.

All's well, ends well, I suppose, no more war."

Two eggs are revealed between the two and they cuddle up with each other.

* * *

Rundown Baltimore Theater

"Ooooh, such a happy ending. But the only sad part was the death of Rift, I actually became teary-eyed. That's all for now dear readers, but stop by anytime, bring your friends." said Dr. Killjoy before the filmed burned up.

* * *

END CHAPTER AND STORY

Dear Unknown Reviewer, bearvalley3365,

If you read this far into the story, I thank you for reviewing and with your OC, he could appear in the next story which is under development. It would help me greatly with contacting you if you had a Profile on this site, so please if you don't have already set one up and Private Message (PM) me. Thank you


End file.
